Reborn Snowflake
by Little Waterboiler
Summary: (Cover image by the amazing KorrieChan, thank you very much, again!) Jackson Benett always knew he was different. Seeing things that shouldn't be real is just one point of many. But when his family gets kidnapped by the Boogeyman, Jack needs to team up with a Russian Burglar, living sand, a hummingbird-lady and a kangoroo in order to safe his family. Wait, WHAT?
1. Where s Jack?

_Hey you guys!  
_

 _I must have gone crazy to start another story, but this idea kept nagging in the back of my mind. Don´t wonder, after the first chapters there will be a timejump._

 _I don´t own Rise of the Guardians!_

 _Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 1: Where´s Jack?**

Jamie Benett was always curious. He tried finding Big Foot, unicorns and other mythical beings. He always craved for the not understandable magical. But the little boy would never have dreamed of fighting along with them against the Boogeyman.

 _"_ _Now do you believe there is no such thing as the Boogeyman?" asked Pitch Black smirking. It was a bad smirking, a evil one that could scare even the taffest people. It didn´t make the situation the tiniest better that he was riding on a black horse out of sand behind him an armada of nightmares. Bravely Jamie stepped forward: "I do believe in you. I´m just not afraid of you!" The nightmares attacked. Jamie held his hand in front of the wave of black creatures and like magic they turned golden when they touched his hand! The boy was unharmed! It was time to end the fight._

And they won. They really won. In the aftermeath Jamie wondered silently how much luck he had. But to say the trueth it didn´t really bother him anyway.

The win wasn´t the only result of that day. The most important one was that the eight-year-old got a best friend, almost a big brother. Jamie smiled at the memory of the embodiement of winter: Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun. And oh yes, he was fun. They would have sledding parties even on the hottest days of summer! Well, at least that was what they had planned.

But one day the Spirit of Winter simply disapeared.

Jamie thought first Jack had to do too much with his guardianship to come to play with him in summertime. By that time Jamie was only a nine-year old why should he worry?

When the Overland-Lake started to thaw Jamie did start to worry. Jamie knew the tale of Jackson and Emma Overland with the brave sacrifice of the boy for his younger sister. And Jamie knew how the story continued, why the lake was all around the year completely frozen over. So when the lake started to thaw it was when Jamie knew something was wrong.

Jamie tried to contact the other Guardians, he really tried hard. But it seemed that they had disapeared, too, or were ignoring him. After some time Jamie really was annoyed: What was wrong that the Guardians seemed to avoid him?

 _***Jamies Brother***_

Baby Tooth knew her exercise. Get the tooth out of the house of the Benetts WITHOUT being seen or heard. The little girl had nocked out her tooth out while playing with her big brother. Cute to know, but there was a little problem. It was his house. It was the house of the boy that everyone was trying to avoid. Baby Tooth knew exactly what had happened and how she wished to forget it. She has been there that faithful night.

Now there was quite a problem: Through their connection with their mother the other toothfairies knew what had happened, too. And for the first time in forever none of the fairies wanted to get the tooth. So in conclusion Toothiana would have to go. And Baby Tooth saw her sad expression, knew how much it hurt her. They all knew Jamie Benett had been like a little brother to Jack Frost. And Jack would not, no never, want them to avoid him. So Baby Tooth stepped bravely forward and voluntered to get the tooth.

Silently she opened the window just so little that she could slip inside. There she was, the little girl, sleeping peacefully. Baby Tooth quietly flew to her and under her pillow to get the tooth. When she came out she strictly flew to the window, but turned one time more to see the child. It wasn´t that bad, the little girl sure was adorable. Especially after what had happened on Easter. So many happy memories...

Baby Tooth smiled silently and then she turned back to the window only to face Jamie Benett. Oops...so much about not being seen! "Going anywhere?" asked the boy casually trying to not let his anger being heard. Baby Tooth shook her head fast. Now what could be so bad about being seen by this boy? She knew him, the Last Light, thanks to Jack and she had faced the Boogeyman. What could be so bad about being seen? "Why do you guys avoid me?" he asked. Now Baby Tooth knew why: He didn´t know. And now it was her turn to tell him. Oh great, that was just her luck.

Baby Tooth tried to tell him, but Jamie didn´t understand her twirpings. So it was a game of yes or no. "Did I do something bad? Are the Guardians mad at me?" She shook her head, no. "Are you too busy?" Again, no. "Oh jeez, I wish you could talk." Oh yes, she did, too. "Why does not even Jack visit me? I´m pretty sure he would have had enough open space for at least five minutes." Baby Tooth went suddenly stiff, but then she cought herself and shook her head. Jamie blinked surpised. Why had he done that? "Is Pitch back?" No answer. And Jamie started to count things together: "Have the guardians shut themselves in again?" No answer. "Has something happend to Jack?" Baby Tooths eyes went big. In the silvern moonlight Jamie could see the small tear escaping her left eye. "Something bad had happend to Jack..." he whispered shocked. She nodded and then fastly escaped through the window. She knew she needed to tell her mother, the Last Light would need answers.

 _***Jamies Brother***_

The days became colder, the nights longer, everything darker. Of course the seasons went on. Even with the Spirit of Winter gone there were enough Winter Spirits to change the Seasons. But it never got as cold as it would when the Embodiement of Winter was there. The adults started talking about Climate Change getting worse. And the wind seemed to mourn the loss of his best friend.

 _***Jamies Brother***_

It was the 21 of December when the Guardins finally felt ready to go outside and face the Last Light. It was the best opportunity because Jamies parents have gone to the hospital and Sophie had a nap in her room. Jamie was working on his homework for over the holidays when they entered through the window. "Jamie Benett", Santa Claus in person said quietly, his otherwise jolly voice deep with sadness. "You finally have come", whispered Jamie. The Guardians nodded silently and then started to tell him.

 _"_ _I think Pitch is back!" said Jack when he entered the Globeroom. It was the monthly Guardianmeeting and he was like always late. "Pitch?" asked Tooth shocked. The other Guardians looked as well not really pleased. Sandy let some sandsymboles fly over his head, a clock and a X. North nodded: "Sandy´s right. It far too early for Pitch to return is." "But I think I saw him!" protested Jack. "Think or know, frostbite?" asked Bunny annoyed. Jack kept silent, taken back by their distrustmen in his judgement. Aster took that as a reason to continue: "Ya wanna tell us that ratbag has returned and ya have no point showing us that this is real and you´ve not only seen a shadow. Really, mate?" The Easter Bunny didn´t seem to see the hurt in Jacks eyes. The Winter Child turned away from the Guardians. "I know it" he whispered and then flew away. "Jack!" Tooth shouted his name, worry in her voice. "He´ll come back, just needs time alone" guessed North trying to calm her motherly instincts down. None of the Guardians saw Baby Tooth following her friend. Of course she believed him!_

 _What no one of the Guardians knew, Pitch wasn´t entirely back. He just came up with all the rest of his powers to have a revenge on a certain Spirit of Winter._

 _Later that day the Guardians were interuped one more time, this time by a completely furious Baby Tooth. What she had seen brought the Guardians in motion. But when they came to the place of action the fight was already over. They found the Winter Child hardly alive. "Jack!" cried Tooth out, wanting to give him a big hug, taken back when she saw all the blood. "Hey you guys" Jack greeted them weakly. Over Sandys hed swirled a thousand and more symbols extremly fast, not readable. "Who did this to you?" asked North as shocked as the others. "Pitch" whispered Jack. When they gasped in common, he continued: "But don´t worry I´ve kicked his but to somewhere he can´t crawl out for at least the next ten decades." He smiled weakly, his eyes already looking somewhere no one could see: "I said I knew it..." "Blimey, frostbite, you stay here, ya hear me!" Aster yelled almost, guilt and fear in his voice but when he reached out to grab the Spirit of Winter, the boy fell apart in thousands of snowflakes twirling around the guardians, who could swear to hear his laughter right there, before flying away, only leaving his staff with them._

"You thought it was your fault so you buried yourself in you work...again" Jamie said quietly trying to fight tears back. The Guardians nodded, then Sandy held something out to him: Jacks staff. Jamie slowly took it, now tears flowing like a waterfall. "Thank you" he whispered. "Jack would have wanted you to have it" North told him.

 _***Jamies Brother***_

The sky was dark when Jamies father returned. He woke Sophie up and told Jamie to get to the car. When Jamie didn´t follow he yelled: "James Benett! You go now down and into the car or I´ll drag you there by your ears!" Cursing under his breath Jamie followed the order of his father. The way to the hospital was silence, only to be stopped one time by a question of Jamies father: "Do you know why your mother went to the hospital?" "No" answered Jamie annoyed. "Do you know why your mother was a little bit round the last months?" Jamies father tried again. Jamie raised his eyebrows: His mother had been fat in the last months? Well, he didn´t see it, he was too distracted with worry for a certain Spirit of Winter, as he now knew it has been right. "She got her fat suck off, right?" he guessed. His father only laughed as an answer.

 _***Jamies Brother***_

When the nurse opened the door Jamie saw his mother laying in the bed holding something tight to her chest. She smiled when she saw her family enter. Sophie was at the same moment by her side, green eyes filled with wonder. Jamies father took the It from Jamies mother and walked over to Jamie. Jamie saw really short and still messy brown hair, the baby had its eyes still closed. "Jamie, say hello to your brother..." Jamies father said smiling while placing the baby-boy in Jamies arms. And like if he felt it, Jamies Brother opened his eyes and looked streight at Jamie. Brown met brown and the baby suddenly started to laugh. The wonder kept continuing when Jamie suddenly couldn´t help himself and started to laugh, too. The hurt from losing his best friend, almost brother, seemed miles, years away. Right there only counted the moment while they continued to laugh. "...Jackson Benett."

 _So...what do you think?_

 _Love/Hate?_

 _Continue?_

 _Please review!_

 _Little Waterboiler_


	2. A nightmare

**Hey you guys!**

 **And here is the new chapter!**

 **Thanks for all the positive feedback, especially to the guest reviewers NotCanadian, Someone and Lrig eht!**

 **Thank you for your support!**

 **And now here is the new chapter, enjoy!**

 **(By the way I do not own Rise of the Guardians...)**

 **Chapter 2: A nightmare**

Jamie slowly woke up because he felt something in his face. He opened an eye lazely just to look at his little brother who wore a wide grin and a mischievous sparkle in his brown eyes. The five-year old flinched when he saw his brother was awake: "Uh...hi, Jamie...you can sleep again, okay? Here is nothing to worry about." "Yeah...you go back to sleep, too, Jackie?" said Jamie, still sleepy. "Sure" said Jackie and smiled like a little angel while he tried to hide the pink paintbrush behind his back. "Great" muttered Jamie and yawned. But then he stopped in his motion: One Second, PINK PAINTBRUSH?! Jamie was faster out of his bed then you could count to three. He ran to the bathroom to look shocked into the mirror, half of his face and his hair was pink! "JACKIE!" he yelled as loudly as he could without waking his family or the nighbours up, but wanted little boy was already running as far away as he could, Jamie right behind him. "Jackie, you come back here, now!" he ordered while chasing his little brother. Said boy only smiled wider and answered: "Quieter, or you wake old Mema and you know how she likes that." And with that he just ran faster.

The nightbourhood of the Benetts was strange indeed. Only a week after Jackson Benetts birth a wicked woman moved left to them in. She called herself "Mema the Witch" and tried telling others the future. Worst part about that was that her fortunes always got trueth. So it was even more shocking when she told the Benett-Parents that they should be very careful because their youngest child would die young. This story endet for Susanne Benett to be overprotective about her little "Jackie" and not letting him out of the house without parental observation. After some time luckily for the little boy she counted her oldest to be old enough to watch over him, too. The boys had even with the nine years between them a real strong bond. Right to the Benetts there was a family, too. The Coronas had moved from Germany to England to America and always seemed to fear the worst. They had a white horse in their garden and a little girl called "Annie" they were overprotective of, too. Annie had short brown hair and big green eyes and she really was fond of her freedom, what almost always ended in her running away to a playground in hope of finding friends and her parents in freaking out and calling the police saying their daughter got kidnapped out of their garden. But luckily in the end it always endet happily ever after for the Corona-Family. They would always get their daughter back and tell her to not run away again and the five-year old would always nod, already planning her newest break-out. Annies parents never came to the idea to make her promise that, because the little girl was as fond with promises as she was with her freedom. As already said: The neighbourhood of the Benetts was strange.

While Jamie chased his little brother, Jackie suddenly tripped over his feet and fell face-first down. He started to sob, at the same second his brother rushed to him. "Are you okay? Jackie, are you hurt?" he asked, sounding really worried. Then suddenly his brother turned to face him and started to laugh. "W...what?" asked Jamie confused. Jackie just took one look at his face and started laughing again, this time whipping his fake tears away: "You should see your face! You really thought I was hurt...you don´t think something like that could hurt me...or?" "You almost gave me a heart-attack" answered Jamie simply, lucky that it was just one of Jackies pranks. Jacky smiled widely proud on himself for sucessfull pranking his brother.

That was until they both heard a loud cry from Sophies room.

The boys rushed into the room of the sobbing eight-year old. While Jamie was trying to calm his sister down, Jackie was looking around the room, searching for something he couldn´t put his finger on himself. Jamie meanwhile had calmed Sophie enough down to allow her to talk. "I s...saw the B...boogeyman. H...he hurt you. W...with a black a...arrow. And then it was all cold. And I was scared...it was s...so dark..." she sobbed. Jamie held her tight: "It´s okay, Soph. It´s okay. I´m here and the Boogeyman won´t hurt anyone. Just go to sleep again, okay?" The littler girl nodded bravely. And Jamie remembered the incient five years ago. "Damn it" he cursed under his breath. "Jamie, what does "Damn" mean?" asked Jackie suddenly standing next to him, his innocent brown eyes big. Jamie cursed again, this time silent, then he turned to his little brother: "Just forget it, okay? It means nothing. And do never ever tell it mom or dad, okay?" The little boy nodded, then he pointed under Sopies bed: "There were creepy yellow eyes. And black sand. Was that the Boogeyman? I threw my paintbrush after it and now they are both gone." Jamie didn´t answer to that, he just looked streight under Sophies bed. He couldn´t see the eyes or Jackies paintbrush, but he saw rests of black sand. This time he really cursed loud and not caring if somebody would hear him. That was until he found out his parents had already stepped into the room and looked not really pleased.

 _***Jamies Brother***_

"It must be somewhere here..." muttered Jamie under his breath while searching through his old toys. After the incient this morning he got for his cursing the rest of the weekend roomarrest. It didn´t bother him anyway, he could now contact the Guardians without being watched because his siblings were told to stay away from him to make te arrest full working.

 _The room stayed silent until North got a snowglobe out and handed it to Jamie: "If you should ever need our help or have to contact one of us or just want to visit...we´ll be there for you." "Thank you" said Jamie the second time this day. The room fell silent once more. "We´re sorry" Aster finally said, the wind howling dramatically in the background of this sad scene._

Finally the fourteen-year old found the snowglobe under his old stuffed rabid. He looked sad at it, remembering better times. The snowglobe was a little dirty because of the time but it should work. Jamie had not once used the snowglobe, but now was the perfect time. The teen made sure there was enough time until dinner and then whispered "Northpole" and threw it. The portal opened and Jamie stepped through.

Just seconds after that the door of Jamies room opened and a little not rule caring boy stepped in the room. He saw the portal and his eyes filled with wonder: "Wow!" The curiosity got the better out of him and so he hushed through the portal when it started to close.

 _***Jamies Brother***_

Meanwhile Jamie came out in one of Norths guest rooms. He streight got out of the empty room and went to the Globeroom, where all of the Guardians were to their monthly Guardianmeeting. Aster saw him first: "Please tell me ya have only come to say hey." His ears dropped when Jamie shook his head. "Bad news, Sophie had a nightmare." Aster swallowed his answer down and listened together with the other Guardians to Jamies report. When he had finished the Guardians thanked him and told him not to worry, they would take care of that. After that Jamie bid them Goodbye and left with the help of the snowglobe again leaving the Guadians with silence.

He came luckily out in his room just to hear his mother shouting up to him that they would have a little walk around the town and he should take look after his siblings meanwhile. "So much about roomarrest" Jamie muttered quietly, going to get his siblings together for a game. When he only found Sophie playing with her dolls in her room he conclueded his parents to have taken Jackie with them. No need to worry, right?

 _***Jamies Brother***_

Tooth finally spoke up: "Pitch is back...that should be impossible." Sandy showed her a snowflake, a clock and a X. "Yeah, we said that to frostbite once, too. And now he is gone..." whispered Aster. North looked as sad as the others when he said: "We should get ready to attack." The other Guardians nodded. Suddenly Asters ears perked up: "I hear something. Here is someone that shouldn´t be here." "Pitch?!" asked Tooth almost panicking. But the Easter Bunny shook his head: "No, someone else."

They all turned around surprised, when they heard a "Wow!" Asters ears fell down and groaned: "Oh no, not again..."

 **DA DA DAMM!**

 **And here we go!**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **What do you want to happen?**

 **Stay amazing and keep reviewing!**

 **Little Waterboiler**


	3. No time for Children

_And hello again!  
_

 _Here we´ve got the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it._

 _But first Reviews:_

KorrieChan: I have found (including mine) five stories like that or kind of...only one of them is complete. I think I must have them in my favourite stories. You should look there. And thanks for your motivation! ;-D Here is the wanted update! (So you don´t need to come.)

ElektraVamp05: Glad you like it. But if I may ask, which direction did you think it would go first?

Gwntan12: Thank you! I feel so honored right now!

 _And again, I don´t own Rise of the Guardians._

 _Enjoy the chapter and review!_

 **Chapter 3: No Time for Children**

Jackson Benett had a great day. Both of his pranks in the morning had worked and after that his parents were so distracted by his older brother that they forgot to make him change his clothes so he could stay in his favourite Pjama: It was blue with white snowflakes on it. Jackie loved snow, so this one was prfect. Next his parents went out and the childs were alone. Sophie instantly got her dolls to play with and Jacky went to Jamies room so he would not have to play with Sophie and her dolls. He was a boy after all and for boys dolls were mostly no fun at all.

About fun: Funny was, that this was his absolutely favourite word...and his first. Little Jackie could not imagine life without fun. Same goes with snow and Jamie. Jackie absolutly loved his big brother. And he loved pranking him. Jamie was the perfect target because he didn´t start crying like Soph did and he didn´t freak out like his mother or got as angry as his father. Jamie would be a little angry but he would understand the fun it causes and laugh with his little brother. And that is what really good pranks are. Crazy old Mema was there included, she was fun pranking, too, as long as she had a good nights sleep before.

Jackie slowly opened the door to Jamies room. What he expected was not what he saw. In front of him there was something big, colorful, beautiful and magical. Jackie wanted to touch it, but he remembered the last time he wanted to touch something in Jamies room.

The last time the it was a really long and in Jackies eyes amazing old staff with a crocked end on the top of Jamies cupboard. And Jacky just couldn´t help himself but got himself Jamies chair, climbed on it, was too small, took Jamies books and put them on the chair, climbed on them and reached for the staff. He just touched it for a second, when Jamie came back into his room. The chair fell, Jackie fell and the staff fell because Jackie grasped it in panic just to hold onto anything. Yes, falling down did hurt but for only for a second Jackie felt complete. It felt right holding this staff. It felt like a part of him has been missing for years and was finally filled up. That was until Jamie ripped the staff out of Jackies grip and yelled at him. He could have broken it, he could have hurt himself seriously. He had never seen his brother that angry...and that sad. And Jackie never ever in forever wanted to experience that again. So he –as much as he wanted to touch the staff again – stayed away from Jamies things witout Jamies permission. Seeing Jamie like this was no fun at all. But that night Jackie had the coolest drem ever: He was flying about Burgess and after that having a big snowballbattle with a younger looking version of Jamie.

But even after experiencing such things Jackie couldn´t stop himself reaching for this beautiful, colorful thing and finally going through. After all how bad could be something that amazing?

It really wasn´t bad as Jackie soon learned. He came out in an empty room. The thing disappeared behind the boy, leaving him first scared. But being scared was no fun at all and so Jackie stopped it soon after. Then, curios as he was, he got out of the room into a corridor with many doors. Most of the doors were red or brown but one of them was an icy blue. Jackie choosed this one and opened it. And he felt like dreaming. Behind the door there was a winter wonderland. The floor was covered with snow and ice and so was everything else. The big really nice (and cold) looking bed was next to the open window and a gust of snowflakes and ice cold wind greeted Jackie. The little boy ran to the window and looked outside: Everywhere he looked there was snow. The child laughed with joy and then tried making his first snowangel inside a house.

After what only felt like seconds the little boy was forced out of the room by his sneezing, his shivering and -unknown to him- wind. Wind pushed the child out of the room before he could get frostbite or a cold. She really took a liking on the little boy who reminded her so much about her best friend and was playing in her best friends room. That´s why she pushed him out and stopped him so from playing anymore, but she reminded herself that she could later search him out and continue to watch him. Maybe he would want to play with her then, too.

After closing the door behind him, Jackie followed the corridor to a big room with a giant globus. But before he could investigate more, he saw people. Strange people indeed, but that was for little Jackie the best thing ever! He instanly knew who they were, Jamie had told him so much about them. "Wow!" it slipped out of him and the Guardians of Childhood turned around to face him. The ears of the Easter Bunny fell down and he groaned: "Oh no, not again..." Jackie blinked confused: Why again? Weren´t they happy to see him? But before he could think about it more the Sandman threw something golden in his face and without wanting it the hyperactive child went instantly to sleep.

 _***Jamies Brother***_

"What does the child do in here?" asked Aster really angry facing North. Santa Claus opened his mouth to answer but the Pooka stopped him: "Where the hell did you leave yar snowglobe this time?!" "I have no idea" answered North simply. Meanwhile Tooth and Sandy got the five-year old to the next sofa and put him there for sleep. "He is cute, isn´t he? I wonder were he comes from", said Tooth while adoring the sleeping child. Sandy just shook his head, he could not imagine how the child could come to the Northpole. Especially because the boy was just in his Pjama. They wondered until suddenly the voices of North and Aster cut their thoughts short: "Easter!" "Christmas!" Easter!" "Christmas!" It is still a secret how they came to that topic again but they were really loud. Tooth told them fast to be quiet, but not fast enough: The boy woke up again. He blinked still a little sleepy and Sandy fastly threw a sandball at him. Just this time the child was prepeared and fastly jumped from the sofa, running away while laughing: "Not this time! You have to catch me first!" The Guardians instantly went after him. After some minutes they split up in hope to catch that way the kid. Who said again they had no time for children?

 _***Jamies Brother***_

North was the first one to at least spot the child. But he lost the kid, after the boy had ran into his wokshop leaving it as a complete mess for North and especially the Yetis to clean up.

 _***Jamies Brother***_

Next was Sandy. He caught sight of the boy when he ran out of the Workshop, giggling widely. Instantly he prepeared a sandball to knock the child out, but he only managed to hit two Yetis and a dozen elfs before he finally threw sand at the boy. The last thing Sandy saw for a while was the mischivous smile of the boy and the mirror the kid had taken from the Workshop with him.

 _***Jamies Brother***_

After that it was Asters turn to find the boy. He had ran after him for a while until the boy took a sharp turn, ran into the corridor he first came from and through a door into a winter wonderland. The kid turned around to face the Easter Bunny and made a face which showed he was not pleased. "So, what do ya do now, little ankle biter? Ya thought ya could trick us. But now here´s no way out" Aster smiled feeling like the winner of this game. The child fastly shook his head and turned around to look at everything. That was until he slipped on the ice and fell down. Instantly the child started to sob and Aster rushed to his side, now being completely the Guardian he was. "Sht...Sht...It´s okay. Are ya hurt?" he asked, sounding really worried. Then suddenly the child turned to face him and started to laugh. "W...what?" asked Aster confused. The boy just took one look at his face and started laughing again, this time whipping his fake tears away: "Aww, you do care!" The Pooka blinked, having the strong feeling of a Deja-vu. But before he could react anymore the kid smacked a snowball in his face and ran out of the room. And Aster stood there, silent. _"Hey Bunny, check out this view-woah!"_ It was Jacks room after all. _"Aww, you do care."_ And it was Asters fault the Winter Child wasn´t there anymore. He didn´t believe him. _"Ah, rack off you bloody show pony!"_ He hadn´t believed Jack, who he felt like a big brother to. And now, he was gone. Aster felt guilty even if he knew he couldn´t have known better. After all being a Spirit means that you´re immortal. And that means you can´t die, well there are a few exceptions, for example fading away, but Jack should never have done this. He would have no reason. But Jack always was a Spirit for exceptions.

 _***Jamies Brother***_

Finally it was Tooth who found the child. Well, better to say he found her. She tried convincing the boy to come out from where ever he was with the help of teeth, which some of them had still blood and gum on them. Using that wasn´t the best idea ever but someway it worked. The boy cuckeled silently and came out of his hiding place: "You don´t really think you can catch me with that, do you?" Tooth didn´t answer but her cheeks turned slightly red. The boy shook his head, trying but failing to conceal his laughter: "You would only scare children away with that." Tooth tried to defend hersef: "I simply don´t deal with awake children much. I don´t have time for it." "No, my big brother told me that you guys hide yourselfs. That you´ve lost someone you all loved and cared for and now you are trying to run away from your loss. Sometimes you just need to learn to let it go" the child tried to look serious, but failed thanks to his cuteness. "You need to learn to have fun. I could help you with that by the way! I know how to enjoy myself! I could teach you! But please don´t try to put me asleep again" he ended with big brown puppy eyes. That was the moment when Tooth went in: "Alright, alright. Don´t worry, we won´t..." "Jackie" helped her out. Tooth flinched but kept smiling: "We won´t, Jackie. I promise. Let´s just get the other guys together, okay?" Jackie nodded, smiling widely.

 _***Jamies Brother***_

When his parents came home and had Jackie not with them was the moment when Jamie freaked out. He searched like a maniac through the whole house and made Sophie almost throw him out of her room. Until he caught sight of one of Sophies drawings. "Soph, what is that?" he asked. "That´s the warren" she explained. "I´ve gone there when I was like two with one of Santa Clauses snowglobes. That was fun, I can tell you. I guess I will never forget that day." When Jamies eyes went big with understandment she smiled: "Never told you that story, did I?" Jamie was gone and Sophie shrugged and continued to play with her dolls.

Jamie could have slapped himself for no thinking about it earlier. Of course Jackie would not bond to the rule of staying out! But his little brother would hear something from him, that was for sure!

 _***Jamies Brother***_

"Okay, lesson Number one: That what we just did is fun" that was how Jackie strarted and that was nearly half an hour earlier. After getting the Guardians together and stopping Sandy from putting him again to sleep, Jackie tried to teach them how to have fun. After hearing about snowballs (Lessen Number 3) the Guardians simply stopped listening. To hurtfull were the similarities between Jack and Jackie. They all went into memories of better times. Times with Jack. And the little boy didn´t seem to mind at all and just kept talking.

Until suddenly a portal opened next to the group and a furious Jamie stepped out. Jackie went instantly in hiding mode, choosing Bunny for that exercise. "Knock him out, throw him out, just do anything!" the little boy begged. And Aster took that as an opportunity for revenge for the snowball. Smiling widely he took a step to the side leaving Jackie without a shield. Jamie stepped right in front of him. Jackie flinched and when he saw there was no point in running anymore he tried a weak smile: "Hi...Jamie...How are you?" Jamie simply started: "JACKSON BENETT! I`VE AT LEAST TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES NOT TO GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT PERMISSION OR COMPANION! YOU..." And like that he kept yelling for what it felt like hours.

 _***Jamies Brother***_

Pitch wasn´t entirely back. But he recovered enough for the second part of his revenge. First it was a the Winter Child. With the help of a very old and powerfull curse he had taken Jack Frosts immortality for five minutes. In these five minutes he had stabbed the boy in the heart leaving him successful to die behind. Best part about that was, that the Guardians were just there and now were thinking it was their fault. Now for part two of his revenge he had choosen the Last Light as the target. And he would do it in front of the Guardians again, crushing their strengh from the inside. He preapered one of his black sand arrows again with a magic spell: It would force the target either to stop believing or killing oneself on the try to keep believing. Pitch smiled cruely: It would be really interesting to watch which option would be there first. Too bad he wouldn´t be able to stay that long to see the answer...

 _Yeah, here we go. Little Pitchie is back! Let´s see how this will go..._

 _By the way because I´m sick and because of that staying at home the next chapter is already ready. We go up to the 15th review and you´ll get it instantly!_

 _SO REVIEW!_


	4. From bad to worse

_Hi you guys!_

 _15 reviews and here it is! I hope you will enjoy it...Reviews:_

Gwentan12: Jup, Pitch. I hope you´ll enjoy this one...*mean smile.

ElekraVamp05: Yeah, I guess this one is movie universe, too.

PlaidOtaku: And here it comes!

Someone: Guessed right. Pitch did miss something...just ask what...*evil smile.

aly: Here is the update you asked for.

Guest: Wish granted!

Angel: Yeah, I liked the last one very much, too. It really was cute!

Shadowqueen: Yeah, many people do not seem to see the similarities, but they will! And another yes, because you're the 15th! Here it is!

 _And again...I don't own Rise of the Guardians..._

 _Now Read, Enjoy and Review!_

 **Chapter 4: From bad to worse**

Suddenly the whole Globeroom darkened. Jamie stopped yelling at Jackie and the Guardians took their weapons. "Pitch" growled Bunny and Jackie looked questioning to his big brother who looked a little pale: "Jamie, who is that?" "It´s the boogeyman" answered Jamie simply. And suddenly he was there coming out of the shadows. He had a bow and an arrow and a cruel smile in his face. "Hello Jamie" he said simply. The teen twirled around and Pitch shooted. The next second he was gone again before any of the Guardians could react. And all they could do was stay and watch because they were too far away.

Jamie closed his eyes and waited for the pain, he knew for sure there was no way the black arrow could miss him.

But nothing came.

Slowly Jamie opened his eyes only to find himself unharmed. Could it be? Could Pitch have missed him?

A whimper from the ground crushed his hope. Jackie, his beloved fun-loving little brother, laid there, curled and silently crying. Tears floated his little cheeks down, his eyes were closed and his brown hair sticked to his forehead with sweat. The worst part about that all was the black arrow stuck inside the childs stomach.

Pitch hadn´t missed Jamie. Jackie simply had protected his brother with a jump and his body.

Horror was written all over Jamies face when he got himself clear with that thought.

 _***Jamies Brother***_

Only when the Guardians were sure Pitch was gone for sure, they calmed enough down to turn back to Jamie, who was kneeling besides his little brother. When they saw the arrow stuck inside of Jackies little body they instantly rushed to the brothers sides. North helped Jamie getting rid of that arrow and stopping the bleeding. No words were changed, what had happened was clear.

Finally Jackie opened his eyes again. He blinked a few times and smiled weakly. "Is Jamie okay...?" he asked having a high fever. "I´m fine, I´m fine" said Jamie fast. Jackie nodded weakly: "...hurts..." "I know, I know" said Jamie fast. "But don´t worry you´re gonna be fine again, in no time." "...we´ll play again? Have fun?" "Sure, sure. But why did you do that?" "...couldn´t let Jamie be hurt...No, I couldn´t...wouldn´t be fun..." the child whispered and fell unconscious again.

 _***Jamies Brother***_

Sometime Jamie went home with his brother again. His parents hadn´t realized their absence luckily, but when they saw the condition their youngest was in they instantly called a doctor. The doctor couldn´t understand the sudden and hight fever Jackie had but gave him a medizine to get rid of it. It didn´t help the slightiest. The fever went even higher and nothing seemed to help. It looked like Memas vision from Jackie dieing very young would get true.

 _***Jamies Brother***_

One time the Guardians visited. North had found the reason for Jackies sickness in an old spellbook. "A child his age can´t let go off believe" he explained. And there was no way to remove that spell. "Sometimes we all have to let it go..." whispered Tooth while whipping her tears away. Sandy made a face like he was standing on a gravegard. Aster whispered: "We´re sorry." Jamie chased them all out of his room, being furious: "There´s no way I´ll let him die!"

 _***Jamies Brother***_

Jamie stopped playing with the other Burgess Kids. The Coronas wrote a "get-well-soon-card". And the Benetts went to the hospital with their youngest. When the doctors there said that the boy had only three days left to live, they left again, fastly.

 _***Jamies Brother***_

And suddenly the second night after the hospital visit a furious Mema was standing on the Benetts doorstep. When Jamie opened, she almost yelled: "You! Get your brother instantly and come to my house, now!" And Jamie did so without questioning it.

Memas house looked from the outside like all the other houses in the street. From the inside it looked like having made a timejump from the early 18th century. Mema leaded the boy who held his little brother into a kind of livingroom. Where ever he looked there was wood and nothing new. In the ceiling was a hole. Through it shone the moon being the only light in the dark room. Mema led Jamie to a table with two chairs. "Put him on he table" she said, her voice suggesting no Nos. Jamie slowly did so, not really looking happy. "Don´t worry" Mema simply said, her brown eyes focusing on the small boy. Jamie could –thanks to the wooden mask Mema wore all the time- not tell what sh was thinking or feeling but she didn´t sound pleased. After putting her shoulderlengh brown hair back in a ponytail, she asked: "Where did that damn idiot hit himwith an arrow?" Jamies eyes went big and he asked: "How do you know that?!" "I have connections" she answered simply. "And now where did that cursed maniac hit him?" Jamie showed her, a thousand questions in his mind. Carefully Mema touched the black wound on Jackies stomach and still the little boy whinced in his feversleep. "Why would the Boogeyman want to hurt this child?" Mema asked Jamie. The teen stared at her -like her would have just grown a second head- but then he caught himself fast: "Pitch didn´t want him. He tried to hit me. Jackie jumped between and protected me...even if I should have protected him..." Mema nodded, a deep unknown sadness in her eyes: "Yes, Jackson is a brave soul...I should have guessed it...after all what happened..." She caught herself and shook her head: "I mean I am a witch. I should have known that. Wait here, I think I can help him." With that she rushed out of the room. For Jamie the next five minutes were really hard and Jackies fever and gasping for breath didn´t make it the tiniest better.

Finally Mema returned with a small, ice blue tube with cream. "What´s that?" Jamie asked. "It´s a gift from an old friend" Mema answered and carefully dipped a finger inside of it. Then she put the cream on the dark spot of Jackies stomach as soon as she removed her finger, the dark point started to fade. Mema smiled sad and said: "You two can go home now. He´s gonna be alright." Jamie thanked her a thousand times.

 _***Jamies Brother***_

And really: Soon the fever was gone and the next morning the whole family was gathered around Jackies bed for him to wake up. Slowly the little boy sat up, yawned and blinked a few times before looking on his family curious: "Why are you all here? Has something happened?" The other Benetts blinked. Finally Sophie spoke up: "Jackie, what happened to your left eye?" Jackie blinked now in confusion, too.

Jackies left eye had changed its colour, indeed. The before warm brown had turned into an ice blue. But who where the Benetts to complain? Their youngest was healthy and alive and none of the doctors could explain how the child suddenly had become well again. Plus Mema predicted that Jackie would live a very long life.

But soon Jamie found out that the eyecolour wasn´t the only thing that had changed. The day after Jackies awakening he told his brother from the Guardians and their happiness about his recovery. Jackie blinked confused: "But Jamie, you should know they are not real. They are just stories for the little kids!" "But Jackie, they are real! You´ve met them, too!" Jamie complained. Jackie simply shook his head: "Nope, that was just a dream. Grow up, Jamie, and stop dreaming. And stop calling me Jackie! That´s really childish. I would prefer just Jack." Jamie flinched a little bit to that name but soon accepted it, so did everyone else. From there on it was Jack. And Jack, the little brave boy with mismatched eyes, was the first one his age to not believe in the stories of the Guardians and the Boogeyman.

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _Now **REVIEW**!_

 _Remember: More reviews=faster updates_


	5. Over the years

_Hello again!  
_

 _I´m so happy to please you today again with an update! You have no idea how much you´ve motivated me with your reviews...so the chapter from today is extra long! I hope you enjoy it! But first Reviews:_

PlaidOtaku: Thanks for your critism. I´m sorry if you didn´t understand something at first, but I tried to make it as short as possible to make the sudden appereance and fast action visible. And about the grammar and other mistakes, I really am sorry about them. You must know English isn´t my mother tongue (if you´ve read the chapter you might guess which one is) and I´m really sorry if I do some mistakes even whn I´m trying to avoid them. I´ve put more details in this chapter, so I hope it isn´t that bad anymore...

shellycat: Maybe...maybe not, who knows? Thanks for your review!

KorrieChan: Here comes an extra long chapter, but I´m sad to say that the next one is going to be an shorter one, too. And I would be very happy to have you as one of my followers! (And yes, I really liked your story. I haven´t seen such an idea yet. But I think you should have written a little more about the dragons.)

Don´t mind me: Yeah, I know the last one was a bit rushed, but it should show the tempo of the story.

ROTGFANGIRL: Oi, don´t do that! I still want a Christmas Present! T-T Okay, okay, I´m a nice girl and update...hope you like it...

 _I don´t own Rise of the Guardians. (How many times do I have to keep saying that?)_

 _So now Read, Enjoy and REVIEW!_

 **Chapter 5: Over the years**

After one week Jack was allowed to go outside again. He liked being outside, even if it was just the garden. Same goes for the neighboors daughter. Annie loved bing outside in freedom, most likely playing with her horse. But the little girl was curios, too. And when she spotted the youngest Benett, who always had been guarded by his parents, alone in his garden she got questions. She climbed on the back of her horse to look over the fence. "Runter, Max, Runter!" (German for: "Down, Max, Down!") she ordered, when Jack saw her, too. The white horse instantly let himself fall and Annie fell off of him. "Ouch", she muttered when she landed hard on her butt. Annie always wanted to make friends, with having her parents being overprotective on her and not even letting her go to kindergarden, it really was hard. Not only that but it made her a little shy, after all it was her first interaction wih someone her age.

Luckily for her Jack didn´t let her be, but started to speak with her: "Hey! What are you doing? Are you spying on me?!" Fastly Annie climbed back on Max and told him to lift her up. When she was able to look over the fence again she smiled weakly: "Hi, I...um...I am your neighbour..." Jack only lifted an eyebrow. "And don´t take it as an offence, please! I was just..." she stopped when she saw he was trying not to laugh. "Echt jetzt?" (German for: "Really?") she muttered. Then louder: "Hey that´s not funny! Would you stop laughing! I´m just trying to tell you..." Jack fell down, now laughing so hard he couldn´t stand anymore. Annie growled, now pissed: "What kind of freak weirdo are you?! That really is not funny!" He laughed even harder and gasped after breath: "But it is!" "Is not!" Annie yelled. "Is!" "Is not!" "Is!" "Is not!" "Is!" "Is not!" Now both yelled at each other. "Is!" added Jack firmly. Annie rolled her eyes in anger: "Is not, same as your language! You guys hate cats!" Jack blinked. "W...what?" he asked confused. Annie rolled her eyes again: "Ugh, I know you´re stupid, but you should have heard that: ´Cat got your tongue´, ´fraidy cat´, ´it´s raining cats and dogs´ and so on! I mean really, what did the cats do to you that you hate them so much?" Jack blinked. Annie blinked. Both blinked. Both started to laugh until Annie fell down from the horse. "Ouch" she winced, landingon her butt again. Jack fastly climbed on the fence to look over it: "You okay?" Annie fastly stood up again, brushing dirt from her: "Yes." Jack smiled: "You´re funny." Annie smiled back: "And you´re strange." "I´m Jack, by the way." "Annie, pleased to meet you." The girl looked at his face. "You hadn´t had a blue eye the other day, had you?" she asked. Jacks smile grew wider and he grinned: "I knew you were spying on me!"

 _***Jamies Brother***_

Soon Jack and Annie were inseperable. They did almost everything together. And it didn´t stop when the time came to go to school.

Annie always tried to get the best grades and because of that she came to honor to give her best friend always an alibi: Jack of course didn´t stop pranking people and before he would get punishment by the teachers Annie always helped him out. No one doupted that the classbest told the trueth and soon there was the mystery of the "Prank-King", whos identity never got to be solved. Annie and Jack really were a great team.

The friends were seven, when Annie asked her friend why he had a blue eye. Jack just shrugged and smiled: "I dreamed I had it because of the Boogeyman and a cream of Mema. But I now such things as Boogeyman and witchery are not real." "Well, I believe anything is possible" answered Annie simply. Jack laughed: "Yeah, sure."

Jack never joined other kids in egg hunts, saying that he knew the Easer Bunny wasn´t real. Annie just shrugged then, saying that this was okay, she would have then more eggs to find for herself. Jamie meanwhile would give him meanwhile a guilty look silently mouthing sorry and Sophie would yell at him for saying the Easter Bunny isn´t real. And even if Jack would stumble about an egg, he would say thank you to his parent and enjoy it, never wanting to notice the figure in the bushes shaking sad its head.

At Christmas Jack enjoyed the gifts his parents gave him – ignoring Sophies protest they were from Santa and Jamies pityfull looks.

When the friends were eight Annie decided she was too old for being called Annie and and made herself a new nickname: AK (spoken Aykey). First everyone said this was stupid, but AK liked it and so did Jack. It was after all the short form for her two first names. Soon everyone was forced to surrender to the will of the friends because of the little missfortunes that kept happening. AK could prank people very well, too. After all she had the best teacher.

The first strange sights happened when Jack was nine. He first thought he was just his imagination, but after he kept seeing those things he started to think he was a little crazy. But that was okay for him, everyone is a little strange. Plus his older siblings believed such things were real and claimed to see them, too, so oddities about that just needed to happen in the Benett-Family.

It got only really weird when one of the imaginary people decited to interact with Jack.

 _***Jamies Brother***_

Jack was bored. The twelve-year old stretched in his bed and stared at the ceiling of his room. It was Winterholidays and the Coronas were on ski-vacation while the Benetts stayed in Burgess. Jamie and Sophie were visiting an old friend up north so ranking them was out of options, too. And Mema had only yesterday an ´accident´ with the snow she was trying to get rid off, so pranking her today again would be boring. And snowballfights alone were no fun at all. Bored Jack grabbed his jacket and boots and told his parents he would make a little walk.

The walk stopped like very often at the Overland-Lake. Jamie had told Jack once the tragic story of the Overlandchildren. But after that he started talking about Jack Frost and Jack stopped listening. Many clever people had tried to solve the mystery of the lake but they all failed to give a good explaination. Jack sighed, knowing that this mystery might never be solved. For 300 years the lake was always frozen over and since twelve years it didn´t even freeze the slightest.

A voice got Jack out of his thoughts: "Yeah, keep wondering little boy. But keep in mind for you humans some secrets will never be solved..." Jack spun round to see a young man, early twenties, standing behind him. The men had black hair with white strains and bluegreyish eyes - the colour of a winter storm. He wore an black cloak, white trousers and grey boots.

Jack cried in surprise out and both stumbeled back for a few steps. The man coughed: "He can see me...!" Jack coughed: "He talks..." And both muttered a little bit before they both stopped. Jack smiled weakly and shook his head: "Great. Now I´ve lost it all. My imagination started to talk." The men looked not really pleased: "Hey! That´s not nice! I´m real." Jack gave him his best "Yeah, sure" look and tried to go away while ignoring him. The man for his part didn´t like that the slightiest: "Hey! You can´t just see me and now go away and ignore me! I know you can hear me!" Jacks missmatched eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms: "But what if I don´t want to see you?" "Then why do you believe?" argued the men. Jack almost hissed: "I don´t believe! It´s just my imagination!"

They both stared at each other for some akward minutes, then the men spoke finally up: "You really are no believer, are you? Then how comes it, that you can see me?" Jack shrugged: "I don´t know, really. My imagination, I guess." "You´re the first human to ever see me" said the men, almost sounding soft. Jack smiled weakly: "And you are the first one to ever talk to me...um...what are you anyway?" "A Spirit, Winter Spirit to be exact. Name´s Jokul Frosti." Jack blinked: "Oh...um...hi. So...are you the Winter?" Jokul shook his head: "Oh no, I´m just a Spirit, there a dozen like me. General Winter, Yukionna, I don´t even know all their names. And it´s just the Winter Spirits. There are thousands of other categories! The embodiement of winter since the last 300 years is Jack Frost, before that it was Old man Winter. I can´t tell you how happy I am that this mean old man is gone..." When Jokul saw that Jacks jaw had kissed the ground he stopped in his tracks: "What? We´re immortal. There are 300 years nothing." Jack caught himself: "Isn´t it sad, seeing all those people die?" "Geez, you start sounding like the Spirit of Winter. Well, I guess that is why we are usually not seen...so we can´t get attached to humans. Life´s too short for them." "I guess..." agreed Jack silently.

Trying to improve the mood Jokul asked: "May I touch you, boy? I mean, I haven´t touched any human all my life and..." "It´s okay, if you want. But I can promise you, there won´t be anything special" said Jack and held his left hand to the Spirit out. "Now I´m interested if my imaginaton can touch me, too" he thought. Indeed Jokul could touch him, but his touch was stinging like ice cold water and seemed to try to get everything warm out of Jack. "Could you let me go, please?" said Jack trying to keep calm. Jokul ignored him and smiled: "This is amazing!" "It hurts! Stop, Jokul, please! Let me go!" begged Jack now almost, but the man ignored the child.

Suddenly, by an unknown force, was Jokul pushed back into the nearest tree, while forced to let go of the boy. Jack pressed his arm against his body, trying to get the warmth back into this part of his body, tears in his eyes. Jokul finally came back and said: "I´m sorry. I did hurt you, didn´t I?" Jack only nodded, not trusting his voice. "But your warmth...it was amazing" tried Jokul to defend himself. Jack finally spoke up: "I said it hurts. And I told you to stop." "I told you I´m sorry" said Jokul. Silence.

"I think she likes you" continued Jokul when Jack had got the warmth back in his arm. The boy looked to the larger man up: "Who?" "The Wind. She does normaly not do that. She defended you. I guess, she must have taken a liking on you" explained Jokul. As if she said yes, Wind ruffeld through the boys hair. Not wanting to be rude, Jack gave a shy "Thank you" to her. When she embraced him, Jacks only reaction was to sneeze. Jokul laughed at that scene: "Yup, she clearly likes you. I guess you´re special. Seeing me, being liked from the wind, you´re sure not a normal one, boy." Jack smiled weakly, not really knowing what exatly to think of that. Jokul stopped laughing and asked: "By the way, what´s your name, boy?" "It´s Jack Benett" answered Jack now smiling widely. Jokul nodded, smiling too: "Yeah, like my boss..." "...who hadn´t been seen since twelve years" he finished silently.

Suddenly the brownhaired child picked up some snow and threw it in the face of the Winter Spirit. "Snowballfight!" he declared laughing. If he wanted or not, Jokul laughed, too: "You should never challenge a Winter Spirit in his realm!"

After the snowballwar, which was won to everybodys surprise by Jack, both sad down in the snow in front of the lake. "You´re good" admitted Jokul, Jack smiled widely: "I know!" Jokul watched the boy starring at the lake and then saw h the unnatural ice-blue of the boys left eye. "Um...Jack? May I ask why you have got missmatched eyes?" The boy shrugged: "Well, I used to have only brown eyes. But one day I really got sick and...well the doctors said I wouldn´t make it. But then one of my neighbours gave me some kind of cream and in the next morning everything was alright again. And I had that blue eye." "Oh..." said Jokul. "How old are you, Jokul?" asked Jack. "600 give or take. You?" asked Jokul. "Twelve" answered Jack. This answer let Jokul nod, something nagging in the back of his mind.

"Are you the reason the Overland-Lake is that strange?" asked Jack. Jokul shook his head: "Nope. It´s the boss, he always frezzed the lake. But since twelve years, he is gone, and so is the the ice of the lake. I can´t explain it myself." "Who is your boss?" asked Jack. Jokul smiled proudly: "It´s Jack Frost, Embodiement of Winter and Guardian of Fun, first and only immortal child." "You´re making that up, aren´t you? That´s what my big brother always tells me" said Jack coldly. "A big brother who is a believer? Who is brother?!" asked Jokul curious. "Jamie" answered Jack. "Jamie Benett..." muttered Jokul. Then he remembered: "I´ve heard of that story! The Last Light! Your brother is the Last Light!" "Oh no, not you too..."groaned Jack. "You are not really believing that, or?" "Believing is seeing, Jack" explained Jokul. "Normaly in order to see us, you have to believe. You really are special." "And making this all up. I mean this whole talk is just in my imagination" Jack added firmly. "I´m sorry that you see it like that" said Jokul. Jack just shrugged. Silence.

"You´ve got winter powers right? Anything else?" asked Jack. "Well, I can teleport myself to any place I want I´ve already been" answered Jokul. Jack smiled: "Well, I guess that must have been really stressfull in the beginning." "Oh yeah, you can bet it was!" laughed Jokul. "You should try getting to anywhere just by foot!" "Well, I luckily don´t need to" answered Jack. "Lucky you" muttered Jokul and both started to laugh.

"How come you are a spirit?" asked Jack. Jokul shrugged: "Well I can´t really remember details, it´s just too long ago. 600 years ago I´ve got lost in a snowstorm while hunting and got to General Winters cave...Well, he was surely pissed off. I think I would have been, too, I mean having a random stranger suddenly standing in your livingroom isn´t the best start to the day. Best thing was I could see him, because I believed anything was possible. I think I´ve never seen General Winter that furious like he was back then. He dragged me to Old Man Winter and accused me for breaking in. That day was only one of the maybe 300 days, when the grumpy old man was in good mood. So instead of killing me instantly, he laughed and turned me into a Winter Spirit just to ruin General Winters mood even more, because that means we need to work together for the rest of forever." "Yeah, I think I can imagine the Generals face" laughed Jack. Jokul nodded: "You can bet he really wasn´t pleased." "But what about your family? I´m sure you have one" asked Jack. Jokul looked suddenly really sad: "Correct it, kid. I had one. My wife and son didn´t survive the following winter." "I´m sorry" muttered Jack. Silence.

"May I see your powers? I mean they should be cool, right?" asked Jack finally. Jokul smiled and threw out of nowhere some snowflakes in the air. Jack smiled brightly and caught some of them with his hands where they melted. "Why don´t you try to freeze the lake again? I would, if I were you" suggessed Jack. Jokul shook his head: "The problem is, it doesn´t stay frozen. I can´t explain it." Jack looked sadly at the lake, he couldn´t explain it, but it didn´t feel right seeing the lake like it was. "Jamie told me he used to skate every winter on it because the ice was always thick enough...I bet it was more fun back then..." he said sadly. Jokul looked at his little companion and shrugged: "Well okay, it won´t hurt trying again, I mean after all it´s my job." Under the curious eyes of the child the Winter Spirit touched the edge of the lake and was surprised to see the lake freezing over. "That´s strange..." he muttered, but Jack cheered: "You did it! Can you tell me if it´s safe to skate on it? That would be so much fun!" Jokul stepped on it, but shook his head: "Well, I can´t say if it would hold you...I mean whereever I step it freezes. But you could come and try. After all if something happens, I´m here." Jack nodded and stepped with one foot on the ice, when it started to crack, he fastly took his foot back. "I guess it´s not safe..." he muttered and sat down again. Jokul came to him: "I´m sorry." Silence.

Jack sneezed. Jokul looked at him worrying: "Well, I would suggesst you go home or you´ll catch yourself a cold." The boy nodded an stood up: "We´ll see again, right? I mean you´re just my imagination after all..." "You can bet" laughed Jokul. "Bye!" Jack waved and walked home. When Jokul turned back to the lake it already had thawed, without him even noticing it. Jokuls eyes narrowed in suspicion, now he was pretty sure to know that something there was something really strange about the kid. And Jokul wanted to know what.

That night Jack dreamed of drowning in ice cold water.

 _***Jamies Brother***_

With time the boy and the spirit became friends, even when Jack said that this all was just imaginary. But after all an imaginary friend was better than none at all, so it was okay. But Jack never mentioned Jokul to AK, afraid that she wouldn´t be able to see him and would accuse Jack to be crazy.

When Jack was 14 his fate decided it was time. And Jack fought together with the – for Jack imagiary - Guardians of Childhood against the Boogeyman in order to safe his family and the world...

 _DADADAMM!_

 _The beginning is ready and now let´s start the story!_

 _Reviews!_

 _Keep in mind: More Reviews=Faster Updates_

 _Little Waterboiler_


	6. A normal day

_Okay, you´ve done it. I am surprised.  
_

 _AND MEGA HAPPY! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!_

 _I think I haven´t got so many Reviews for one chapter **ever**! Thank you!_

 _I´m sorry this capter is a little shorter BUT the next one is already on the way to get ready!_

 _So first of all Reviews:_

Deathfollowsme: Let´s see...Is he? Um...yes. Thanks for your review!

PlaidOtaku: Don´t worry, I will. A little hint is the headline of the next chapter " _You look like him_ " so yes. And don´t worry, your advise was completely okay. I´m not perfect and so noone is. But if you´re interested in my mistakes I would be very happy to know them and to have them corrected. I don´t really have a Beta-Reader, but if you´re interested, just tell me (even if I have no idea how to manage Betareaders).

KorrieChan: A Cliffhanger? Oh no, I´m so sorry - not. And don´t worry I´m happy about every review I get. Even if it is fom a fangirl! I´m not scared!

Lemoade: An update for Lemonade on table 4? Coming! Thanks for your review!

Anonymus: Yeah? Lucky me, thanks for your review!

ROTGFANGIRL: Okay, okay, so you´ll be lucky to find an update today. And about my body, I´ll like to keep it the way it is, okay? Stalking is kind of bad enough, and without my body I wont be able to continue writing. So thanks for not taking it. ;-)

MIPA: It was boring? I´m sorry, but I always try my best. I hope you continue to like it.

HTTYDFANGIRL: Ui, another Fangirl! Welcome to the ROTG-Section! I´m pleased to meet you and I hope you enjoy my story! And I´m happy I got recommented...so, enjoy the new chapter! :-D

Just a person: Yeah, guess we are neighbours...kind of. German is right, but I hope it doesn´t influence my English too bad...

UZUMAKIKUSHINA: Oh no, no tomatos! They are too delicious to throw them (especially on Pizza)! So here is the update!

 _After this amazing number of reviews here is the new chapter!_

 _Read, Enjoy and REVIEW!_

 **Chapter 6: A normal day**

"Jackson Benett, wake up!" said Susanne Benett teenager only muttered something like "another minute" and tried to hide his face in his pillow. His mother only crossed her arms angrily: "That´s what you´ve told me ten minutes ago, sleepyhead. You´re gonna be late for school!" The 14-year old ignored her and acted to be asleep again. Then came a devilish grin in Susannes face. "Okay, Jack. I´m going to ask Sophie to wake you" she said while walking out of his room. Jack jumped out of his bed, eyes wide: "Oh no, you don´t! I´m up! I´m up!" For the not knowing people: 17-year old Sophie enjoyed waking people up with the help of icecold water, which still got some pieces of ice in it. That was of course an extremily...freshing way to wake up and a really good reason to get up as fast as possible.

Five minutes later the Benett-Family sat at the table, eating cornflakes. "Jamie is going to visit over the weekend" announced Jacks father, Josh Benett. "Oh nice, when will he come?" asked Sophie. "Around three o´clock." Answered Josh. Jack stuffed his cornflakes in his mouth: "Two boud I goud schwood thon..." "Jack, manners" said Susanne annoyed. Jack swallowed and reapeted: "Too bad I´ve got school then...I mean school ends today only at four." "Just don´t stay away too long with AK, will you? I´m sure Jamie had missed you, you haven´t seen eachother for months" his mother reminded him. Jacks eyes went wide: "Oh shit, AK!" And he grabbed his bag, boots and jacket and stormed out of the house. Sophie rolled her eyes: "Guys." The family could hear the angry voice of their youngest best friend: "Jack! You´re finally here! If we are late again, it´s entirelly your fault!" Josh nipped at his cafee and smiled: "The boy will learn sometime not to be late..." Susanne sighed looking at the baseball-bat laying in one corner of the room: "...and not leaving his stuff behind."

 _***Jackson Benett***_

The light slowly entered the small room through the window. It touched the nose of the sleeping figure laying in the messy bed. James Benett sneezed, rubbing his eyes. Yawning he got on his feet and walked to the window to look at the already busy streets of Manhatten, New York. The art-student blinked a few times before remembering what special day was today. That woke 23-year old completely up. He rushed into the bathroom to get ready. After all Jamie wanted to catch his flight punctual. He hadn´t seen his family since five month!

 _***Jackson Benett***_

"You´re completely hopeless" announced AK while playing with a strain of her still very short brown hair. It was break and the friends were sitting like always on their table in the corner of the room. "Not only you´ve forgotten mathhomework, but you´ve also left your baseball-bat at home! I know school isn´t your thing..." she continued, but Jack interrupted her: "It´s absolutely boring! And later no one cares which grade you´ve had." AK rolled her eyes: "...but you should at least try to act as if you were interested and you should give at least everything in sports, cause I know you like it. And later in your life you´ll see your knowledge will surely help you out!" "I don´t like baseball, it´s stupid hitting a ball with a stick and running away" Jack corrected. "And please tell me one example for using maths..." AK opened her mouth for answering, but Jack cut her off: "...other than buying things in the supermarket, cooking or buildings things. See? We don´t need to know in which direction we jump, we just do. Who cares how we dodge a ball or throw a spare, we just do." AK rolled her green eyes brushig some invisible dust of her green Hoodie. They already had this kind of talk for like a thousands of times and Jack would never admit that school was good. "It´s just boring" Jack finished. AK shook her head in annoyance: "See how you like it, but I´ll get me some food." She glared to the line of students standing in front of the kiosk and smiled: "When I´ve got seven students in front of me and each one will take at least three minutes, will I get my sandwich before the break is over?" Jack groaned and threw his hands in the air: "Fine, you´ve won!"

 _***Jackson Benett***_

Jamie slowly walked up the staires to the plane where he was greeted by a stuadess. "Ticket please" she announced with a big smile. Jamie showed her the wished piece of paper and the woman –still smling brightly- showed him the way: "11A, over there please." Jamie put his bag on the bagholder and sat down, now smiling too. Soon he would be at home.

 _***Jackson Benett***_

Jack yawned and tried his best not to fall asleep. His mythology-teacher seemed to see that and came closer: "Jack, you wouldn´t mind to repeat the sentence I´ve just said, would you?" Jack shook his head fastly, slightly getting red for being caught not listening. The teacher seemed not really pleased with that answer: "Then listen, please, and let Ann-Kathrin explain to you." When she turned away, AK stuck her tongue out and whispered, just Jack to hear, who sat next to her: "AK, it´s just AK. When will that stupid woman finally learn it?" Jack sighted and pulled the hood of his darkblue hoodie up, while leaning back in his chair: "I guess never."

AK smiled sad and the friends listened to the last announcement of their teacher: "And finally, because we´ve got still enough time until Easterbreak, I´ve decided that we´ll do –with the help of our schools theatergroup- a little act on our schools 350 year-party. It will explain life back then and we´ll also include the villages mythological history." A pupil from the front line raised his hand: "Will it include the mysterium of the Overland-Lake?" When the woman nodded, the boy cheered. "I want you to research about everything you find about Burgess, historical or mythical doesn´t matter, as homework. We´ll see Monday again."

When the bell rang AK fastly wrote her homework down while Jack grabbed his schoolbag. He immitated his teacher with a highpitched voice: "I want you to resarch about everything you find about Burgess...pah that woman is sick! As I would resarch about something completey made up!" AK shook her head while packing her bag, smiling: "Aww, come on, it´s not so bad."

 _***Jackson Benett***_

The friends walked out chattering about anything they thought they needed to talk, until they reached their houses. In the garden of the Coronas waited a young woman with bright green eyes and long blonde hair, which almost reached her ankles, wearing nothing but a light rosa summer dress in the late January snow. When she saw AK and Jack coming down the street she started to laugh, hopping up and down, and to wave: "AK! AK! Youwon´tbelieveme, ourparentswantto..." AK rolled her eyes, stepping to her: "Raquel, first: no yelling on the open street no matter what. Second: calm down." Raquel nodded and stopped hopping, still smiling. AK groaned and turned to face Jack: "Jack, meet the reason why my parents are so extremily overprotective about me and kept annoying me with their care: This is Raquel, my long lost big sister." Jack blinked with surprise, while Raquel squealed happily: "Yeah, but now I´m back and we can have some familytime! We will go on vacation over the weekend! Isn´t that great?! Oh, I´ve forgotten to get my stuff, wait right here!" And with that the hyperctive woman ran back into the house.

AK just sighed and smiled sadly: "Yeah, you see the problems I´m fighting with." Jack found his voice again: "I didn´t know you had a sister." AK shrugged: "I didn´t, too, until yesterday. Crazy story, hadn´t found the time to tell you. And I guess now it isn´t either. Family-vacation with somebody like her? I´m still not convinced, we´re nothing alike..." "...you´ve got the same big green eyes" suggested Jack. "And that´s where the similarities end. Thanks to whoever is up there in heaven for hating me!" AK sighed. Jack smiled: "Aww, come on. It can´t be that bad, I mean I´m spending my weekend with my family, too." AK eyes went wide: "Jamie is back? Tell him I said hello, okay?" Jack nodded and then the friends parted and waved goodbye. "Don´t forget to phone me later, so I can tell you the whole story!" reminded AK. "I won´t" promised Jack and then was AK gone inside her house.

Jack sighted and went to his house. "Everthing is going to be alright" he promised himself. The last few times he and Jamie met weren´t the best, but this time it would become great, Jack decided. Then he rang the doorbell.

 _Now, I hope you enjoyed it._

 _But before we stop here **would anybody mind to draw a image of the story of it so I could use it as the cover-image**?_

 _I would be really happy about it! Really!  
_

 _So now: REVIEW!_

 _Remember:_ More Reviews=Faster Updates

 _Little Waterboiler_


	7. You look like him

_Hello again!  
_

 _Who are the most amazing persons in the whole galaxy?_

 _You are!_

 _Thanks for all your supporting reviews! So today it´s the next chapter...the story starts to develop..._

 _But first REVIEWS:_

PlaidOtaku: Thank you!

KorrieChan: Maybe there´s a little crossover-hint, but don´t worry too much about it. Enjoy more the chapter!

Guest: Jup, things are starting!

ROTGFANGIRL: You think that was long? You´ll enjoy this one!

HTTYGFANGIRL: No singing, please! (My mothers is bad enough alone) So here, enjoy!

FrozenElsa: Thank you!

Guest: Well, I guess paragraphs are not really my favourites to do...but I try really hard to make it as visable as I can!

MIPA: Some action? How about a little fight between brothers? Here we go!

Just a person: As I already said to guest: I try my best, but I can´t promise anything, mainly because I don´t really like paragraphs...sorry...but as I said: I try my best!

 _Now read, enjoy and REVIEW!_

 **Chapter 7: You look like him**

Sophie was the one to open the door. Today she had even shorter school than her little brother. Her face lighted up whe she saw him: "Ah, there you are, finally! Jamie had already asked for you." Without more words to share she went back into the livingroom. Jack sighted, left jacket, boots and bag in the corridor and finally entered the livingroom. Jamie sat on the couch with his back to him. Jack thought fo a moment about going behind him and giving him a little scare, but then decided againt it. Too long they haven´t seen eachother and the last time they have parted, it wasn´t like best friends. Jack decided it was the best just to keep calm and talk like he would talk with one of his classmates.

So he started: "Hi, Jamie." Jamie turned around and smiled: "Hi, Jack." He pointed next to him on the couch: "Just sit down, you look like I would bite." Jack grinned: "Well, I can´t be that sure with you anymore. Long time no see, I guess." He sat down at the offered place. "Well, that went better than expected" Jack noted in his mind. Jamie tried to continue the conversation: "How is school?" "Well, how should it go? Grades, Teachers, Classes, no free-time..." Jack shrugged. "No fun at all?" suggested Jamie. Jack noded: "Yeah, no fun at all. Normally...how have you guessed it?" Jamie rolled his eyes: "I was once upon a time in school too, remember?" Jack made a face as if he thought about it: "Well, now that you mentioned it, I think I might remember..." "Jack!" Jamie crossed his arms in played anger. "What?" asked Jack playing innocent. And finally they laughed together again. The other familymembers decided it would be better to leave the room in order to let the brothers have some privacy for talking themselves out.

The brothers kept silent for a moment and then Jamie started: "How´s AK?" Jack shrugged: "How should she be? She is okay, I guess. Still the same mathloving freedom-girl. I should tell you she said hello." "Why can´t she do it herself?" asked Jamie. "Well, after her parents found her kind of long lost big sister, they decided to make a familytrip over the weekend" Jack explained. Jamies eyebrows rose: "AK has a sister?" "Don´t look at me like that! I didn´t know until today, too! She wants me to phone her in the evening so she can explain everything" explained Jack. Jamie nodded in understandment. Silence.

"We have to write information down about Burgess" Jack started. "And that means hystorical and...mythical background, too. Would you mind to help me? I mean, you´re kind of the expert on that topic." Jamie nodded: "Sure thing. What do you want to know?" Jack shrugged: "Historical. How about the Overland-Lake?" "Okay", Jamie said, then he looked at the Baseball-bat in one corner: "And you´ve left your stuff again." Jack rolled his eyes and took the bat: "Hey, calm down. It´s not like any of the teachers would care." Jamie opened his mouth to protest, but Jack cut him off: "Okay, keep calm. You´re nearly as bad as AK. You guys just need to calm down for once and have fun. I can´t understand how you are always so tensed." The teenager threw the Baseball-bat in one corner of the corridor and grabbed out of his bag paper and a pencil. "Sometimes all you need to do to have some fun" he ended his little speech and sat down next to his brother again. Jamie gave im a long look: "You really are like _him_." Jack swallowed an answer down and prepeared to write. The last time they already had this kind of discussion and he really hated being compared to _HIM. He_ was just imaginary and still Jamie loved to bring _him_ up. Jack decided this time just to ignore it and not to start a fight over that again. "Just start already" he said calmly not wanting to let Jamie know he alredy had upsetted him, again.

Jamie nodded and started to tell the story, while Jack wrote it down: "The history of Burgess goes back to the end of 17th century. Back then it was just a small settlement. There were just five families: The Burgess, the Benett, the Madisons, the Walling and the Overland. They were settled next to the back then not named Overland-lake, living in small wooden cottages. The Madisons even opened a small school for the children, it still stands if you might remember." "Too good" muttered Jack. Jamie continued: "Two Generations were already in the new settlement but when the third came up, there was a great missfortune. It happend on the day after Christmas..." And while Jamie talked, Jack suddenly saw something he never saw before...

 _***Jackson Benett***_

"Jack! Jack, come on wake up!" Emma Overland pleaded. Her older brother, named Jackson Overland, only turned to the other side. "Jackson Benett, wake up!" then said his little sister teenager only muttered something like "another minute" and tried to hide his face in his pillow. Emma crossed her arms angrily: "That´s what you´ve told me ten minutes ago, sleepyhead. You had promised to teach me how to ice-skate today!" The 14-year old ignored her and acted to be asleep again. Then came a devilish grin in the eight-year olds face. "Okay, Jack. Just wait here, I´m just going to get some snow..." she said while walking out of his room. Jack jumped out of his bed, eyes wide: "Oh no, you don´t! I´m up! I´m up!" "Finally!" said the girl with a big smile. Her brother got himself dressed and then both walked into the living room to get their breakfast.

Emma was really fast ready, but Jack took his time. The little girl looked not really pleased: "Come on, Jack! Faster! We don´t have the whole day!" "But I got the whole morning" grinned Jack mischivously. Emma only groaned as an answer, especially after he even more ate slower. But then their mother came into the living room: "Jack, don´t be such a meanie. You´ve promised her, remember?" The boy rolled his eyes: "How could I? It only was yesterday and since then you both remember me every minute!" With that he got up and tickled little sister: "Do you surrender, little monster?" "No!" she squealed with joy while laughing hard: "I will never!" "Then so it is!" he grinned and tickled her even harder. His mother shook her head: "I guess you two will never grow up. But now eat your breakfast, Jack!"

 _***Jackson Benett***_

Jack blinked a few times to get those pictures ou of his head. Jamie looked at him worrying: "Are you allright?" Jack nodded fastly: "Just continue." And Jamie did: "After that the children went to the lake. They had a great fun on their way and finally they reached it."

And again Jack had the feeling to hear voices of a long gone time: "Jack, Jack, come on!" "Be careful!" "We will!"

Jack shook his head, ignoring the worried look Jamie gave him. "Just continue" he said. And Jamie did: "They had a great morning. Jackson taught Emma how to Ice-skate, thanks to the new skates they got to Christmas, but then suddenly..."

 _***Jackson Benett***_

CRACK! Jacks eyes widend when he heard the sudden danger, he turned around to see his sister standing there, frightened. Slowly he took his skates off, while calming her down: "It´s okay, it´s okay...Don´t look down, just look at me..." Panicing would get them nowhere. But Emma, being the small girl she was, looked down: The ice cracked again. "Jack, I´m scared..." whimpered Emma. "I know, I know" he fastly needed an idea! "But you´re not going to fall in, I promise. Would I ever trick you?" Wrong question, the girl looked now even more frightened: "Yes, you always play tricks!" This was´t going to get them anywhere. "B...but not this time, I promise. You´re going to be alright. You have to believe in me..." The girls eyes widened with wonder, dreams, hope, memories...and now fun, too. Yes, she believed in her brother, she always would. A small smile apperead on her face: It was going to be alright...

 _***Jackson Benett***_

Mema yolted awake and needed some minutes to catch herself. How did she sleep at this time in the first place? But then she rememered what she had been told by her old friend to do. So today it was. She looked around in the dark, small sleepingroom and then stumbeled to an old wooden box. She looked inside of it and nodded to herself. Today was the day fate decided IT to happen.

 _***Jackson Benett***_

"How about Hopscotch? We´re playing it every day" there it was, the idea Jack needed to get them both out of here. He saw the stick, staff or whatever you like to call it, with a crooked end laying there on the safe ice. If he could get there, he could get her with the help o that, too. "It´s as easy as one, two...Woah!" He acted if he would have loosed his baance a little bit and Emma giggled. "Three! Now it´s your turn..." He grabbed the stick and counted, just a little closer and she´ll be alright. "One...okay that´s it...two..." She caughed in panic when the ice cracked again. But Jack reacted before anything could happen: He reached with the help of the staff forward and swung herinto safety: "Three!" Too bad there was too much power in this action so he slipped to where she had been standing. But it was alright, she was safe! They both smiled happily. Now he just had to get out of here. But when he tried to stand up, the ice gave in under him: CRACK! Emma yelled in panic his name "JACK!" and that was the last time she ever saw him. He tried to swim, but it was so cold. The last thing he saw was the moon, shining about the hole he fell in...

 _***Jackson Benett***_

Jack caughed, trying to remember where he was. He blinked a few times, trying to get the last picture of this drama out of his head. That really never had ever happend before! Jamie now looked really worried: "Are you sure you are okay?" Jack nodded firmly, now back into reality, but what the hell was that? "Okay, and what happened after that?" he decided to change the are-you-okay-topic. Jamie gave him another I-believe-you-not-you-have-to-tell-me-later-look and finished then: "Emma instantly ran after that home. Soon they named the lake Overland-Lake after the hero, who sacrifized himself for his sister, Jackson Overland, just as they did with the village after the founder-family." When Jack nodded, Jamie asked: "Now do you want to know the mytholocical story of the lake?" Jack shook his head, fast. Jamie just sighed.

Then the art-student stood up and got something from his bag. "Here, catch" he said and threw it. Jack caught it and blinked confused: "It´s a wig." His missmatched eyes narrowed: "What do you want, Jamie?" Jamie smiled: "Aww, come on! What should I want? I bought this for Halloween for you. I think you should at least costume yourself once." Jack looked not really happy: "You do know I haven´t costumed myself since I was five. And now a white wig? Are you serious?" Jamie nodded: "Come on, please?" Were those puppy-dog-eyes? Jack blinked confused, but decided to do as his brother wished. Why fight again about something like that if you´ve just reconnected? And maybe Jamie would try something even creeper for an adult than just puppy-dog-eyes. Jack shook his head in displeasure and surrendered.

When he got the wig up, Jamies eyes went wide with wonder. Fastly the young men ran upstairs and got the old wooden staff from his former room. His parent luckily had allowed him to still use it for his stuff. When he came back down, he pressed the wood in Jacks hands who looked confused at it. Jamie stepped a few steps back and looked at his brother. His eyes got wet without him wanting it. A blue and a brown eye looked at him in concern: "Are you alright?" Jamie sniffed and shook his head: "I knew it. I kind of knew it the whole time...there´s no way two people can look that much alike..." Jacks eyes narrowed: "Jamie, not that again." "...and know I know exactly why!" "Jamie, stop...!" "You´re him!" "Jamie, I said, stop!" "You´re Jack..." "JAMIE!" "...Frost!"

For a moment there was just to hear the sound of staff and wig falling down. Then Jack spoke up: "I´ve tried really hard to do a restart with our broken brotherhood. I really tried. BUT I can´t accept that you keep talking about your fantasies and now accuse me to be one of them! Accept the reality, Jamie! THEY ARE NOT REAL! Grow up, and only then come and talk to me again!" And he rushed out of the room, grabbed his boots and jacket and was gone without another word.

Slowly Jamie took the staff from the ground. That´s when Sophie came in: "I´m sorry, Jamie. But you should know Jack doesn´t like to be compared with anything mythical. He doesn´t believe..." Jamie shook his head: "But I do...and I know he is Jack Frost...I know it...He looks like him, acts like him and..." "Give Jack time" Sophie advised. "He is after all just a teen." "And Jack Frost..." added Jamie firmly.

 _***Jackson Benett***_

Baby Tooth stared in awe at the glowing little box in front of her. This was impossible! This was complete unimaginable! But this well known little box did glow and it did mean that the person to whom the Toothbox belonged to was alive and was remembering something. But how? And why now? 14 years ago was the owner of this Toothbox killed. And now the box was active. Right now the how didn´t matter anymore but the fact did. Baby Tooth grabbed the box and flew as fast as her little wings could carry her. Her mother had to see that or she might not believe it! Oh, she´ll be so happy!

 _DADADAMM! And here the stone starts to roll!_

 _The plot is going!_

 _I hope you enjoyed!_

 _And before I forget it:_ If somebody is interestested in drawing me a cover-image for my story, just do it! _Just send me the link of it, so I can use it! I would be so happy!_

 _Now REVIEW!_

 _Remember: More Reviews = Faster Updates ;-D_


	8. A kidnapper and a faithful profecy

_Hello again my dear readers!  
_

 _You are awesome!_

 _Do you now how many Reviews we´ve got? 46! It´s amazing!_

 _Now to the_ _Review-answers:_

KorrieChan: Well, I tried really hard to make it better and I try keeping it like it is, so I hope you enjoy this one, too!

ROTGFANGIRL: I do! Enjoy!

Just a person: Just like always: I try my best but I can´t promise anything. I just hope you like this one!

MIPA: ...umm...author-power? Not really...sorry...but like with everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Jackfrostfangirl: Glad you like it.

Candycotton: About the humor...wait for the next chapter when Jack finally meets the Guardians, you can bet there will be some fun! I just hope it isn´t too boring...

 _And now read, enjoy and REVIEW!_

 _And again I do not own Rise of the Guardians...I mean why should I write then here?_

 **Chapter 8: A kidnapper and a faithful provecy**

Jack wasn´t entirely sure how he came here. And he was pretty sure this was right now one of the last places he wanted to be. But still here he was standing in front of the Overland-Lake. Frustrated he sat himself down in the snow. Not only had he messed up again with Jamie, but now he also had a headache. Jack cursed silently and asked why fate was always so unfair to him.

 _***Jackson Benett***_

Jamie searched through his old things until he found what he had been searching for: It was a small wooden flower. Sophies face lighted up when she saw what that was: "Oh, it´s one of Asters flowers! Where did you get that?" Jamie grimased: "He gave it to me after the last encounter with Pitch. If I break it, he´ll come as fast as he can." Sophie nodded with understandment: "You think that they have to see Jack themselves, don´t you?" Jamie added: "Maybe the so called fantasies might be able to convince him. And just imagine how happy they will be, if they see Jack!" Sophie nodded, but then called their parents the siblings down.

 _***Jackson Benett***_

Jack stared still angry at the lake when suddenly a snowball hit him at the back of his head. "Hey!" he yelled angrily and turned around only to face Jokul. The Winter Spirit took a step back when he saw the teens angry expression: "Hey, hey, calm down, I didn´t want to upset you..." Jack fastly caught himself: "Don´t worry, you didn´t. It was Jamie." Jokul sighted and sat down next to his human friend: "Again? Was it again about us imaginary people?" Jack buried his face in his hands: "Yes, but this time he said I would be one of you! And then I yelled at him and said to him, he should grow up and..." Jack looked at Jokul: "I can`t imagine Jamie without his obsession for the impossible, believe me, I accept it. But then he should accept I am not one of his imaginations and he should finally let me in peace from that!"

"What did you tell him exactly?" asked Jokul. Jack looked away when he repeated his words: "I said: Accept the reality, Jamie! THEY ARE NOT REAL! Grow up, and only then come and talk to me again!" Jokul gasped through his teeth: "Ouch, that must have hurt him." Jack sighed: "I know and I´m sorry. But it didn´t help that he absolutely not accepted that I´m not one of his fantasies. Why does he not accept that?" "Maybe you should talk to him, again" suggested Jokul. "About what I´ve heard you guys just need to talk yourselfs out. I mean without losing your temper." Jack grimased: "But after what I´ve said I can´t just walk in like if nothing ever happened."

Jokul sighed: "But if you don´t you might never get the chance to. Wanna hear a story?" Jack rolled his eyes: "Well, if I said no, I know you would ignore it and just start to tell. So now go on, I don´t have the whole day." "Thanks" grinned Jokul and then started his story: "As you might remember once upon a time I had a son. He was only six years old when I wanted to start teaching him to hunt..."

 _***Jackson Benett***_

Sebastian Forster crossed his small arms and shook his head, messy black hair hanging before his eyes: "I don´t wanna kill, Papa. They are living beings, aren´t they?" Jokul Forsters brown eyes narrowed dangerously: "They are the food that keeps us alive and when you eat them you don´t think about it. So now look how I use my bow and then it´s your turn to try it out!" "I don´t wanna!" said the child stubborn. Jokul growled: "You will or how do you want to feed your family one time?" The six year old seemed to think: "With berries?" "You can´t feed a whole family with just berries and especially not in winter!" argued Jokul. Sebastian shook his head: "No, no no! I don´t want to to kill a animal! You´re ruining my childhood." Jokul crossed his arms and growled: "Is it so than let it be. Surviving is more important than those fairytailes, accept that!" The boy looked hurt, but stopped himself from crying. He shot his father a hateful glare and yelled: "Is not! You´re the worst father ever!" That was it. Jokul yelled back: "Go into your room boy! And don´t come out until you feel ready to come into reality!" Sebastian stared scared at his own father and then turned on his heel to storm to his room.

 _***Jackson Benett***_

"...after that I went hunting on that faithful day. I never got to say sorry, he was after all just a child." Jacks eyes went wide when Jokul continued: "You should go and say sorry or you might never get the opportunity anymore. Who knows what fate as planned?" Jack nodded in understandment: "I guess no one will ever know..."

Jokul sighed: "Who did he say you were?" Jack grimased and shrugged: "Same as always. Didn´t I mention it?" "Nope" said Jokul. "Who was it?" Jack rolled his eyes and answered: "Your boss, the Spirit of Winter: Jack Frost." "Oh" answered Jokul simply. "Someone else had recognised the similarities, too..." he added silently. The Winter Spirit covered his thoughts with a smile: "And what are you now going to do?"

 _***Jackson Benett***_

"What is it, mum?" asked Sophie when the siblings came into the livingroom. Their parents sat silent next to eachother on the couch. Josh spoke up: "We want to know what it was this time why your brothers fought with eachother." Susanne nodded and looked expectant at her oldest: "And?" Jamie sighed: "It was about the Guardians..." "Again?" asked Josh. "Can´t you two just not let this topic be? It´s ruining your brotherhood." "Plus you should be old enough to know they are not real. Trying to get Jack to believe in those things is not okay" added Susanne. "You should just let him be." "But they are real!" protested Sophie. Jamie nodded in agreement: "But you have to believe in order to see." He played with the wooden flower behind his back. He knew they were real and there was no way to talk him out of it!

 _***Jackson Benett***_

"You´re right. I think I should give the talk another try" Jack finally agreed. He stood up and brushed the snow from his clothes. "Because who knows what the future will bring?" "That´s right, Jack. Fight for it" smiled Jokul. The teen turned to him: "Thanks Jokul." The Winter Spirit smiled: "No problem. And if you need me, just call. Wind will make sure I´ll hear it." "Where are you going?" asked Jack. Jokul shrugged: "Norway, Russia, Antarktica. They all need some snow. I should be back by Tuesday. Then you can tell me how your talk with Jamie went." Jack nodded: "I will, I promise." Jokul smiled: "That´s the spirit, boy. See you!" An then the Winter Spirit teleported away. Jack smiled weakly an started walking home.

 _***Jackson Benett***_

"Jamie..." started Susanne with her we-need-to-talk-voice, when suddenly the lights of the room went out. "A power-out?" asked Josh confused but Jamie shook his head. No, there had to be another reason, it was simply too dark inside in comparision to the outside. The siblings where shocked when suddenly there was a dark, mean laughter. "Jamie, is that...?" started Sophie, but got interrupted when a person came out of the shadows. "Pitch!" growled Jamie.

"Hello, Jamie..." smiled Pitch, but it was no nice smile. It was a mean, winning, cold smile no one liked. The Benett-parents looked confused around. Who were their children afraid for? "What do you want?!" yelled Jamie angry. "You´re not welcome here!" tried Sophie to show no fear. Nice try, but her shaking and fearful clinging to hear brother told the trueth. "I want revenge" answered Pitch simply. "I´ll continue with you, Last Light. You and your family will pay." Suddenly Josh stood next to his son and said fearless to the boogeyman: "Sorry, to interrup your smalltalk, Mr. Creepy-Stranger who I don´t know. But get out of my house or I´ll call the police." Pitch only looked amused: "Ah another one who can see me. That´s good. But for now sweet nightmares..." Jamie fastly broke the flower before everything went pitchblack.

 _***Jackson Benett***_

The Guardians were in a meeting when Baby-Tooth reached them. In less then a second she gestured her mother what she had seen. When Toothianas eyes widened with disbelieve, she fastly used their connection to show her mother how she found the glowing box, she now was carrying. That was the moment when the Tooth Fairy started to cheer.

"He is alive!" she almost yelled. The other Guardians blinked in confusion. About Sandys head floated a questionmark while North stepped to her: "Who is alive, Tooth?" Said fairy whooped with joy, hugged him, flew to Baby Tooth, hugged her, and seemed completely out of concept in sort of sugar-rush she would never have: "JACK! Jack is alive! He´s alive! Jack!" Next was Sandy to be hugged who –with the help of his sand- finally managed to calm her down (put her asleep).

"Jack is alive?" asked North now Baby Tooth, who nodded fastly. "But this is impossible" muttered Aster. "We saw him die. Ya really sure, sheila?" Baby Tooth just nodded even more and gestured to the –for her- heavy Toothbox she carried the whole time, but fell down when she was hugged by her mother. She gestured even more, but was ignored when Asters ears suddenly stood up: "Jamie broke his flower."

 _***Jackson Benett***_

When Jack reached his home he was surprised to find Mema in front of it. "Follow me!" she said, without an explanation. "W...what?" asked Jack but Mema just grabbed his arm and pulled him after her into her house. There she let go of him. "Come" she ordered, but Jack first got rid of his jacket, before following her inside the livingroom. "Is something?" he asked annoyed. "I mean, I´ve got better to do than..." "Be quiet and listen!" Mema hissed and pushed him in a chair. Then she turned away, seeming to search for something just she knew. Jack blinked in confusion.

But then Mema turned suddenly back to him. Jacks missmatched eyes widened with horror when he saw her eyes: Instead of being a full, warm brown, they were a cold silver...and empty. "W...what?!" Jack stuttered in horror, but then –like in trance- Mema started to speak:

"Watch your way, Jackson Benett. Not everyone is as good as he is bad.

You´ll die young, but get very old. But don´t worry too much about.

Watch your family, boy, or you´ll loose them.

Keep smiling, keep laughing and you´ll keep living.

Strangers will show you an adventure you never lived through

and in the end either the moon or death will get you."

Jacks shook his head, he was scared, confused and he didn´t like it one bit. "What do you mean by that?" he asked trying to keep his trembling voice calm. Mema kept silent, but then he heared strange sounds in the neighboorhouse –his house. "What has happened?" he asked Mema shocked, who only smiled and ended:

"Run and get your family back, but be careful, little Jack."

 _And that´s it for today! So now my beloved readers REVIEW!_

 _What do you think about AK, Jokul or Mema? I ant to know your opinion!_

 **Plus: Could someone draw me a cover-image for this story, please?**

 _Now Review!  
_

 _Remember: More Reviews= Faster updates (next chapter: A Stranger -will come with the 55th review!)_

 _Little Waterboiler_


	9. A stranger

_Please give me a second...  
_

 _Just imagine me coming home from school, eating lunch, going upstairs in my room, starting my laptop going on fanfiction and reading the number of new reviews. Imagine my scream of pure joy!_

 _YOU ARE AMAZING!_

 _Not only I´ve got holidays, nope I´ve got 67 Reviews! You made my day!_

 _So first of all: Reviewanswers!_

KorrieChan: Cliffie? So sorry...not.

PlaidOtaku: I´m too...for your reactions!

ROTGFANGIRL: Nope, I still love my life, so don´t kill me!

MIPA: You´ll see...and changing things is what I love to do!

just a person: I try!

Jackfrostfangirl: Here it is the UPDATE! I hope you like it!

FrozenElsa: Me too!

CottonCandy: I mean 55 Reviews, and now I´ve got them!

Guest: I´m glad you like the characters. By the way: You made the 55th review! Congratolations!

FANGIRL: Don´t worry, you already did!

Sparkle: Thanks!

RamdonGuy: Uh...I just hope you survive this!

SexySmurf: I will!

Guest: Thanks!

Lol: Yeah, she is. I just wonder if someone will figure out who she really is before I reveal her secret!

RamdomReviewer: Nope, you´re not. You´re the...wait a sec...62th Reviewer!

Lemonade: Thank you!

Number 55th: Nope, you´re the 64th!

Coolkid: Thanks!

KorrieChan(again): I´ve already answered to that in a PM...

 _You guys are all awesome! A big Cookie for all of you!_

 _Now read, enjoy and keep reviewing!_

 _I don´t own Rise of the Guardians..._

 _On with the chapter!_

 **Chapter 9: A stranger**

Jack left as fast as he could. He left his jacket wih Mema and ignored the cold. With a huge jump, he was over the fence in his garden and...

...almost crashed in giant sleigh. Jack stumbeled back eyes big with surprise: "W...what?" One of the reindeers, which obviosly was there to pull the sleigh, looked up. "Uh...hi?" tried Jack, feeling really stupid at the moment. The reindeer decided that the tremling child in front of it was no real danger and continued to eat the grass. Wen Jack saw the animal was not going to attack soon, ran to the front door, but stopped there. It was open. "No" he gasped and remembered Memas prophecy. "No..." "Strangers will show you an adventure you never lived through..."he heard Memas voice repeatening itself in is head. Jack got all his bravery together and slowly entered the house.

But then suddenly, he heard a female voice from the livingroom: "Where might they be gone to?" "Surely it was Pitch. Here´s black sand everywhere!" said a male with Russian accent. Jack gulped and remembered Memas warning: "...and in the end either the moon or death will get you." Jack still didn´t really understand what Mema meant with that but death didn´t really sound nice. And to say the trueth anything connected with that was something he definetely NOT wanted to experience. Searching for a way out he found his Baseball-bat still laying in the corner of the corridor. He reached for it and instantly felt better now kowing he wasn´t that helpless anymore.

But suddenly he heard the two voices stop and a single male voice with Australian accent saying: "Stop it. Here is someone else." Jacks eyes went wide with fear and he grabbed the Baseball-Bat tight: They somehow knew he was there! If they found him, who knows what they would do to him! Jack wouldn´t give in withot fighting and sometimes attack was the best stragedy for surviving. "Now or never" he told himself.

And he opened the door and attacked the burglars.

 _***Jackson Benett***_

After sensing that Jamie broke his flower, Aster instantly opened a hole and went to the house of the Benetts, where he found the whole livingroom as a mess. Things were thrown everywhere, the mobiliar was thrown around and everywhere was black sand. Aster was shocked: And again it was Pitch! Before he could do anything else his fellow Guardians landed in the Garden of the Benetts with the help of Norths sleigh. With the words "They are gone", Aster lead them into the livingroom, where a discussion started what has happened, what will happen and what they could do. But then suddenly he heard silent footsteps in the corridor and told his fellow Guardians to be quiet. The next thing he knew was having a bat in his face. But being a Pooka-warrior meant he was someone to take a hit without a problem. But when the mysterios someone kept hitting him, it didn´t really improve the Easter Bunnys mood. He grabbed the attacker by what he could and lifted him up...

 _***Jackson Benett***_

Jack hit one of the burglars until he was grabbed by the hood of his hoodie and was lifted up. Instead of being frightened, Jack decided to yell: "Let me down!" And with the Baseball-Bat he hit the stranger again. "Crikey!" yelled the person Jack couldn´t really look at from his point of view. "Calm down yarself!"

Then talked Jacks holder to another burglar: "North, what does the ankle biter do here!" Said "Ankle Biter" attacked again, yelling: "Let go off me!" The burglar with russian accent answered to his australian companion: "I don´t know. Pitch didn´t take all the Benetts, no?"

The Austalien Person answered: "No, seemes like no-...OUCH!" Jack had managed to hit the person streight on the nose. "Would ya stop it!" he yelled. Jack answered, still more trying to hit him than to take a look at him: "Would you let me down!" Then Jack felt how his hood was let off and the teenager fell on his butt.

"Ouch" the boy muttered. But when he lifted his head to look at the "burglars" his missmatched eyes went wide: "Oh my... What the hell are you?" Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy and Sandman blinked. "A teenager?" asked the fairy. Over Sandmans head floaded many pictures very fast.

And Jack was again on his feet. With crossed arms and a grim expression he inspected his unwanted visitors: "Okay, what do a hummingbird, a really big burglar, a man out of...is that sand(?)...and a Kangoroo in my livingroom?!" Now everyone but the so called Kangoroo did a surprised step back. "How can he see us?" whispered the fairy.

The "Kangoroo" for his part did a step forward, not really looking happy: "Hey, who do you call a kangoroo, mate? I´m NOT a Kangoroo!" Instead of being scared of this...animalistic burglar, Jack decided that he was in no real danger and did a step forward so their noses almost touched: "But I thought you were. So if you´re not a kangoroo, what are you then?" The Pooka answered: "I´m a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me."

The other Guardians jaws dropped at this familiar scene. "Jack" whispered Tooth shocked while Sandy let a snowflake and a questionmark float over his head. North simply stared at the brown-haired teenager who was so much alike their Winter Child. And now, when he looked at the boy closer, he could see the similarities. The question "How" laid on his tongue but North couldn´t bring himself to ask.

Jack meanwhile did a step back to get the bunny out of his personal space. "Yeah, sure" he joked and added sarcastic: "And I´m Jack Frost." Everyone else gasped at that. Jack rolled his eyes and turned to his unwanted visitors: "You didn´t believe that now, did you? That was a joke." Jack gestured to Aster: "And don´t think I believe the cottontail over there. So now tell me what really a Russian Burglar, living sand, a hummingbird-lady and a kangoroo do in my livingroom other than kidnapping my family!" Aster wanted to answer but Jack cut him off: "So now give me my family back and get lost!"

Toothiana was the first one to answer to that. Together with Baby Tooth, who had hid until then behind her, she flew forward, shaking her head: "I think you don´t understand who we are or what we do. We are the Guardians of childhood. We protect the children of the world. And your family has been taken by the Pitch Black." Jack blinked in confusion: "Pitch...who?" "Pitch Black, the Boogeyman" answered North.

Jacks missmatched eyes went wide: "The Boogeyman?!" His voice shook a little with surpressed fear, when suddenly a dark face came into his mind out of his earlier memories. And a black arrow...Jack blinked trying to get rid of the images. When he managed it he continued: "What the hell does the Boogeyman want with my family?!" "It´s not really about your family. It´s just about revenge to your brother Jamie and to Jack Frost. And Jack is already gone..." explained North a deep sadness in his voice. "But my family...!" protested Jack. The Guardians saw the fear and almost horror in his missmatched eyes, especially in the ice-blue one, the one with the so familiar blue.

"We´ll get them" pomised Aster. "Don´t worry, mate. Ya stay here..." "There´s no way I stay here!" interupted Jack. "My family is kidnapped and some crazy strangers want to rescue them?! No way! I´ll go with you whatever you say and protect my family! And don´t call me mate, Kangoroo. My name is Jackson Benett, Jack for my friends." "Jack, you can´t..." started Toothiana but got cut off by said boy: "Not Jack for you. You´re not my friends."

Jack turned to the silently chuckeling North: "So where are we going to kick the Boogeymans butt?" North shook his head: "No way you stay here, no?" "No" answered Jack. Santa laughed and lead the boy into the garden: "This way, this way. To the sleigh!" The other Guardians follwed the two.

 ** _STOP! IMPORTANT!_**

 _I love you all, really, but I´m going to be on vacation over Easter for two weeks and I don´t know if I´ll have internet. So please, don´t kill me if I don´t update for this time. I´ll ake sure to take my laptop with me and to update instantly when I´m home again. So sorry!_

 _So now REVIEW!_

 _Love you all_

 _Little Waterboiler_


	10. Pitchs Lair

_Hello again you amazing people!_

 _I´m back from vacation and brought a new chapter with me. **But first**_ **of all a great applause for the amazing KorrieChan and her awesome CoverImage!** _Thank you so, so much!_

 _So now, reviews!_

KorrieChan: Again, thank you (gives you a big hug), and this one is longer, hope you enjoy it!

TyanataDraven: Thanks for your advise, and yes, I did enjoy easter!

WinterCrystal: Wow, such a long review! I´m amazed! About the grammar, I´m sorry. I don´t have a Beta-Reader and English isn´t my real language, so sorry...But thank you for your lovely words! I´m so happy you like it!

Guest: If you keep reading, you´ll know...

HTTYDFANGIRL: No need to worry, you already did!

CotteonCandy: Thank you *chckels silently at your comment* hope you enjoy this one!

CookieMonster: Here you are *hands a Cookie*

ROTGFANGIRL: Thank you!

GOD: *blushes* Thanks!

BodyguardForHire: Sorry to say no to your nice deal. You´ll have to wait like all the others!

MIPA: Thank you!

AM I THE: You´re 79 if I´ve counted right.

PinkCherryblosom: As always, so sorry, I still don´t have a Beta-Reader!

FrozenElsa: I always try, I promise!

Jackfrostfangirl: As always here it is! Hope you enjoy it!

RamdomGuy: Oh no, no, no! Don´t you even dare to die on my story! Here´s the update but stay alive!

SexySmurf: AS I already said...I have none and no idea how to get one...

 _So now enjoy the next chapter like always(I still don´t own Rise of the Guardians by the way) and review!_

 **Chapter 10: Pitchs Lair**

When they reached the sleigh, Jack looked not really pleased, especially because the same reindeer stared at him again, but this time a little bit more tensed, because Jack had took the Baseball-Bat with him. "Do they do that all the time?" he asked North who chuckeled as an answer and shook his head. He lead the boy to one of the backseats where soon the other Guardians -except Bunny- took a seat, too. Said Easter Bunny looked not really happy: "North, nothing against ya, but I´ll take my tunnels. They might be faster...and safer." North rolled his eyes and put the protesting Pooka without former discussion next to Jack. He smiled and gave the reindeers the signal to start, while advising: "Buckle up!"

Aster gripped hart to his seat: "There are still no bloody seatbelts!" "And this is still just an expression!" answered North and the sleigh started to move. Jack got pale and held tight to his side of the sleigh. Aster, not really happy with his situation, but gla to see the boy a little scared like was, teased him: "Scared, Jack?" The teenager forced a smile on his face and turned his face to Aster, still holding bat and sleigh tight: "Nope, just a little uncomfortable, after all I would surely not survive falling out of this. And don´t call me Jack! It´s just for my friends!" Aster blinked suprised to this answer, but before he could say anything else the sleigh started to fly.

Baby Tooth saw the distressed face Jack made when the sleigh started to fly and flew to his face taking his thoughts on her. He blinked when she winked. "Umm...hello..." he tried and she snuggels against his left cheek as an answer, always looking in the ice-blue of his left eye. She was, when she saw him, instantly sure who he really was. He was her rescuer and best friend who she had missed for so long. Jack, not really knowing what to do with the little fairy looks searching for help at Tooth and Sandy. Both Guardians smile warmly at the boy and Toothiana explains: "Jack, this is Baby Tooth. I think she likes you." Jack noded, surprised of this revealment and –instead of correcting her- he looked at the little fairy. "Hello, Baby Tooth" he tried and the little fairy smiled and sat down in his hoodie. Jack smiled, too, and asked Tooth: "Does she do that with everyone who wears a Hoodie, Mrs. Hummingbird-Lady?" Tooth laughs and shook her head: "No, until now just with Jack Frost. And just call me Tooth." "Okay" nodded Jack.

Sandy took that as an opportunity to pull a little on Jacks hoodie. When the boy turned a little confused around to him, he showed his sand. Jack blinked and asked: "You can´t speak?" Sandy nodded showing his sand and an arrow. "You communicate with your sand" guessed Jack. Sandy nodded again, gesturing "Go on". The teenager nodded and guessed: "Sand...is you?" The Sandmann rolled his eyes and gestured to continue, again. Jacks eyes widened with realisation: "You´re the Sandman...or?" Sandy smiled and clapped and wrote then over his head: "Sandy" Jack nodded: "So you want me to call you Sandy...right?" Sandy nodded and clapped again and then North announed: "We´re there, hold tight." And the sleigh landed.

A little shaken Jack climbed heavily out of the sleigh while Aster instantly jumped out. "Never again!" he announced. North only smiled mildly: "That´s what you´ve said last time, too, old friend." And Jack couldn´t help himself but laughed. The other Guardians smiled sadly at the familiar sound.

After Tooth and Sandy got out of the sleigh, too, the groupwas leaded to a darker part of the woods where over black hole a really old, broken bedframe stood. Jack looked not really happy, while holding to his Baseball-Bat tight: "This is the lair of the Boogeyman? That thing really need an upgrade. Who of you found it?" Baby Tooth in his hood tweeted something meaning "You did" but Jack didn´t understand her. Instead North answered: "It was Jack Frost. He told me where it was after the Easter-Fiasco almost fifteen years ago." Jack nodded and asked: "And how do we get inside?" "We jump, what did ya think?" answered Aster. Jack shook his head: "Down there?! Do I look crazy?! I would break me every bone in my body!" Aster grinned: "If ya want ya can stay out. It´s yar choice." Jack only growled, not really pleased: "There´s still no way to keep me out." Aster smiled sweetly: "Na, then ya can jump. If ya want, ya can even go first." Jacks missmatched eyes narrowed dangerously.

 _***Jackson Benett***_

"I´ll kill him, if ya let me! Let me go!" yelled Aster. North only held his fellow Guardian tighter. After Asters teasing Jack had used his whole weigh to push the Pooka into the black hole he was standing next to, ending the two falling down and Jack landing on the Easter Bunny. Luckily the other Guardians came fast enough down to stop Aster from doing worse things than yelling things at the teenager you better not know and chasing him around. Said boy only grinned like a maniac and started, Baseball-bat in his hands, to explore things himself, a worried Baby Tooth next to him. At first she was a little angry at him for his sudden reaction, but after that she only wanted to know if he hurt himself. "I´m fine" Jack shrugged, more instinctly than everything else. Baby Tooth still looked not really convinced.

After Aster had calmed enough down to not want to do anything to the teenager, the Guardians followed the boy to a huge room. It was dark, almost pitchblack and from the cailing of the room hung bird cages made out of black sand, because of them Tooth looked ready to kill. And in the mid of the room was a giant, black globe where millions of lights were flackering. "What´s that?" asked Jack pointing on the globe. The Guardians instantly recognized it. Tooth flew up to explain: "Those lights are all the children who believe..." North added: "...and sometimes teenager and even adults, too." Jack rose an eyebrow, but Tooth kept looking at the Globe: "Let me see, if I can find your light, too..." "This is senseless, stop searching" advised Jack. The other Guardians turned to him, looking confused. A questionmark floated over Sandys head. Jack laughed sad: "Why you ask? I´m not a believer, or how you might call it. I guess this is all my imagination and these crazy things I see are just because of some sort of drug some jokemaker put in my sandwich. This all is just crazy and surreal!" The Guardians looked shocked, but decided not to do anything else.

The troup continued silently. But after what felt like hours they had admit noone was here. When they wanted to turn and go, the pitchblack lair darkened if that was even possible even more. And a voice that chased Jack shivers down his back started to speak: "Oh well hello, Guardians. It´s such a pleasure seeing you all here. How came I to this honour?" And the owner of the voice suddenly materialized himself in front of the teen and the spirits.

Jacks eyes widened with recognizement, he knew that face, he...

 _Darkness..._

 _"_ _Jamie, who is that?" "It´s the boogeyman"_

Jack hadn´t heard what the Guardians had said, he only reacted when Pitch spoke again: "And who might your little friend be? Another guardian as a replacement for the Spirit of Winter? Pathetic how easy you are to be replaced..." Jack drifted out again.

 _An arrow..._

 _"_ _Hello Jamie"_

Jack blinked, trying to get back to the conversation. Pitch looked at him curiously: "Your little friend looks a little lost right now. He doesn´t seem to be the cleverest around here..."

 _Sacrifice..._

 _"_ _Is Jamie okay?" "I´m fine, I´m fine"_

Finally Jack caught himself. "I´m fine, thanks, Mr. Black" he answered sarcastic. Pitch rose an eyebrow at his comment while the Guardians looked at him worrying. Jack stepped forward, swinging his Baseball-bat like a sword: "But now tell me, where..." "Are you just trying to threat me with that stick?" Pitch interrupted. "W...what?" Jack blinked surprised.

 _Pain..._

 _"_ _...hurts..." "I know, I know. But don´t worry you´re gonna be fine again, in no time."_

"Well, you´re swinging it around like you´re trying to impress me. I promise you, I´m not" Pitch explained dryly. Jack growled angrily: This creepy person really had a nerve to make him look like a fool after kidnapping his family! "That´s not funny!" he yelled. "And this is certainly not a stick, it´s a Baseball-Bat and I can promise you, it hurts if you get this one smacked in your face!" Aster rubbed his nose by this comment and muttered something about "ya bet it does" while Pitch started to grin evily.

 _Fear..._

 _"_ _...we´ll play again? Have fun?" "Sure, sure. But why did you do that?"_

"So you do threat my with that stick of yours, boy?" Pitch was gone in one of his shadows only to appear right in front of Jack again. Jack forced himself not to do a step back, ignoring the voices in the back of his mind. Pitch smiled cruely: "You´re brave for your circumstances. I´m going to enjoy making you fear me." "Fear you?" Jack rolled his eyes. "Who the hell do you think you are that I should fear you?!"

 _Gone..._

 _"_ _...couldn´t let Jamie be hurt...No, I couldn´t...wouldn´t be fun..."_

"I´m Pitch Black, the Boogeyman and you are going to fear me!" Pitch announced. "Applaus for you" Jack announced sarcastic. "Yeah, right. That´s the same story those nuts over there tried to make me believe. After all what the hell should the Boogey-..."

Jack interrupted himself when suddenly something inside of him changed, it was small but fatal. It was the barrier that was build around his believe years ago. It opened little, just enough to let something slip through. "The Boogeyman..." he repeated and now remembered fully the incient years ago. Tooth looked at him worrying when she felt that he remembered something important.

 _Darkness..._

Jack eyes narrowed dangerously. "So what if! You can be anyone you like to be if you find it funny, I don´t care!" He attacked out of nowhere and Pitch only slipped away in the last minute, now looking at the angry teen interested. "I just know you´ve done it now twice! You attacked my family, no not only years ago, but now, too! Now you´ve done it, creep!" Jack set after the black men, the Guardians following him, shocked about he change of events.

"Come back here! If I´m ready with you, there won´t be enough left of you to fill a cup! No, not only you shoot around with your arrows trying to hurt people, now you also kidnap them! Give me my family back!" Jack yelled, while chasing Pitchs shadow around in the lair. The Boogeyman laughed meanly when he finally recieved the smell of Jacks panic carefully hidden under the anger. "Afraid to loose your family completly, little Jackie?" Pitch mocked the teen hidden in a shadow of a corner. When the boy ran in the direction of the voice, the owner was long gone again. "Stop hiding like a fraidy cat!" Jack yelled but Pitch only laughed. "Scared, me? No, you are afraid" grinned Pitch.

When the Guardians reached Pitch and Jack, the Boogeyman turned around to them. "And there´s the rest of the party. Nice to finally join us again" Pitch mocked. "And right on time to say Goodbye again, for you´ve failed again, time to collect the last Benett!" Before any of the Guardians could react, Pitch sent a nightmare to Jack.

For a part of a second Jacks eyes widened with panic, but then he closed his eyes in defeat...

 _***Jackson Benett***_

 _"_ _Jack, you have to concentrate more" said the sportteacher. Jack glared at him while AK grinned winning in a way that said: I told you so! "Then tell me what should I do" he suggested annoyed. The teacher smiled: "Get a good grip on the ground and on your bat. Concentrate on the ball flying to you. And even if everything seems lost, tell yourself you can do it. And you will do it."_

 _***Jackson Benett***_

Jacks eyes flew open. "I can do it" he barely whispered, got a good grip and concentrated at the nightmare flying to him. Time seemed to slow down when Jack concentrated on it getting ready to dodge it. "I will do it." And then came the impact. Everything seemed to stop for a second when bat and nightmare fastly met eachother and then everything continued as fast as it normally was. "Oh no, you don´t...!" Jack yelled and sent the nightmare flying back to his creator making both, boogeyman and nightmare, disappearing in the next shadow.

Everything was silent for a minute but then the Guardians stormed to the grinning teen. "You did it!" Tooth screamed with joy and hugged him in a motherly act. "Are you okay, Jack?" "I´m fine...but you don´t mind to let me go...can´t breath..." "Sorry", muttered Tooth flying back to the other Guardians while Baby Tooth came out of her hiding base in Jacks hood, hugging his left cheek. "I guess" Jack smiled looking at the other Guardians. Sandy gave him a thumps up and North a bright smile, but Aster shook his head: "Sorry ta interrupt yar happiness, but we ain´t got the other Benetts safe and we haven´t got an idea where they are."

Jack nodded and stared sad at the ground, before remembering something important: " _Run and get your family back, but be careful, little Jack."_ He turned with a smile to the other Guardians: "I know exactly who can help us."

 _***Jackson Benett***_

Pitch was not happy to say it simpel. He was in one of his own cages on the top of the Himalaya, but still he grinned. "This is going to be interesting...a Not-Beliver and the Guardians trying to safe his family. Let´s see how they face this..." And he sent his nightmares to play his plan but not before crushing his cage and the poor thing that unwillingly caged him.

 _Oy, I guess Mema is going to hear an ear full..._

 _So now REVIEW as always!_

 _You guys motivate me so much!_

 _Remmber as always: More Reviews=Faster updates_

 _Read you_

 _Little Waterboiler_


	11. Mema knows better

Guide: How to make your daughter furious in eight easy steps

1\. Take all of your daughters technics away for two weeks for the most stupid reason of the world.

2\. Add another week for another stupid reason.

3\. Hide the things.

4\. Forget where you hid them. (and never say you don´t know anymore where they are!)

5\. Stop your daughter from tearing your house apart.

6\. Ask your husband where they are.

7\. Give it to her another two weeks later.

8\. Block the Internet.

You´ll see, she´ll be furious!

 _..._

 _Hi you guys,_

 _I´m sill alive! So first before killing me for the small delay, here are the Reviews:  
_

PlaidOtaku: Yeah, the believing thing is a little confusing. But don´t worry soon the thing will be góne!

Miraculous NightFury Guardian: Thank you!

KorrieChan: Thanks, I´m glad you like it. And as already mentioned I´m still alive!

PinkCherryBlosom: *helps you up* Okay, don´t fall again, okay?

HTTYDFANGIRL: Sorry for the delay...no need for stalking!

ROTGFANGIRL: *crosses arms* Or what? The worst thing that can happen is to be killed, and as I already know I´m already damned for it. So please, you´re allowed to do it now. (But remember then you won´t get chapters anymore!)

MIPA: Cliffies? Aw, I´ve done worse, don´t worry. And I will... *laughts evil*

Jackfrostfangirl: Glad you like it.

RandomGuy: Here´s the update. I just hope I´m not to late so I don´t talk to a gravestone or a ghost right now. *shutters* So...Sorry?

FrozenElsa: Good question. **Who is Mema?** *smiles* Who figures it out get´s a Cookie!

CandyCotton: I did! (But not the aftermeath)

SexySmurf: You´ll see...

Just a persan: It has? Yeay! *throws confetti*

Snowie: As always...I try!

Guest: Update soon...oops?

Kiki: Sorry, for so long not updating!

PinkiePie: Here it is!

SlowPoke: I did!

IMQueenBITCH: Demand granted!

Guest: Don´t worry, it wasn´t a writers block. It was a mothers block...But good tip!

Grumpy: Let me see...*points up*

HTTYDFANGIRL + ROTGFANGIRL: (again) I already said I´m sorry and you can kill me!

 _So before I´m dead, here´s the chapter. Enjoy!_

 _And I still don´t own Rise of the Guardians..._

 **Chapter 11: Mema knows better**

Darkness...

It´s just black. Pitchblack nothing. Just dark. And it made Jamie sick.

He looked around trying to figure out where he was, but he couldn´t see anything. Plus he doupted that his kidnapper would allow him to, anyways. So he sat on the ground of the cold, wet and black cell he woke up some minutes ago. It was so dark that he couldn´t even see his hands before his eyes. He knew if he was a little less confident in the Guardians he might have been terrified. But he wasn´t. Just angry. Very angry.

Jamie had no doupt that the Guardians would save him and his family. They always would. And Jamie believed whole heartly that they would come soon. He just hoped they would come very soon, or he might start not being so calm anymore. The darkness was just all consuming annoying. If there would have been some light, Jamie had no doupt seeing the walls coming closer. No, he was not –at least not yet- claustrophobic, but Pitch –sick, stupid Pitch- would surely enjoy freaking him out with just this little trick. Jamie just hoped he wouldn´t have to stay long enough here –where ever here was- for the Boogeyman to use this little trick.

An hour, Jamie remembered. It was an hour since he struggelt to wake up, only to be here and to stare at the –what he guessed- black walls of his cell. He didn´t like it, no he certainly didn´t like it one bit.

Suddenly there was a really known voice behind him: "You shouldn´t be awake yet. Go to sleep, again." Jamie only thought of how much he hated the Boogeyman and what he would to to him if he ever got his fingers on the shadowy creature before he drifted off again in his own personal nightmare.

 _***Searching***_

"MEMA!" was the only warning the woman got before the front door was opened forcefully and a really mad teenager stormed into her house followed by a bunch of fairytale characters.

The teen –also known as Jackson Benett- rushed to her and nailed her against the wall behind her. "Where are they?!" he yelled. The woman crossed her arms calmly and eyed her neightbour annoyed: "You do know the door was new?" The bunch of Spirits slowly entered the livingroom, too, almost never having seen the kid that furious. They all looked not really comfortable with the situation espacially not with the forceful breaking of front door. They were also ready to stop the boy if he thought of doing something stupid.

Mema eyed the boy calmly and a sad smile tugged her lips: He was always so protective of his family! And oh, she should have known that, better than anyone else. His family was everything he is, was and will be, his family was more important to him than his own life. She knew it and she always would remember it as long as her old friend would allow her to stay on earths beautiful ground. She remembered too well, how Jack thought, because she knew him for longer than he ever could think of to know.

"Where is my family?!" asked Jack again and Mema only smiled sad: "You can talk a little quieter, youknow I can hear you perfectly fine." She enjoyed it, she really did, it was a game, a teasing, only right now he didn´t understand it the slightest. Her calm answer was just making him more furious than he already was: "WHERE ARE THEY! I KNOW YOU KNOW IT, MEMA! DON`T PLAY DUMP! YOU KNOW IT...!" His yells were broken by a sad sob followed by more sobs and accusings: "You knew...you could have saved them...you didn´t..." Mema glanced at him, his brown eyes were sad and accusing. "You could have saved them but you didn´t...why, Mema, why?" He was crying, broken, a mere brave child who just lost his family. His grip hadn´t lost anything from it´s strengh but at least he didn´t press her against the wall anymore.

Mema sighted. Could she say she knew him? That she wanted him to be safe more than anything? That he didn´t sacrifice himself again? But she knew him. She knew he was hero who would try anything to keep his beloved ones safe. Even including sacrifizing himself...again. She wouldn´t be able to do anything to stop him. She could only try to help him, to lead him the right way. She watched the Guardians and how tensed they were. She knew for sure, they would do the same. That´s all they could do: Lead him, guide him, help him but never stop or protect him. "See how far you´ve come" she thought sadly.

When she felt ready to trust her voice again she spoke quiet, almost not hearable: "You wouldn´t mind to put me down, would you? I know how you feel, losing someone you love dearly is never easy. But you wouldn´t mind getting a littlecontrol over that nasty temper of yours. If you act like that I won´t be able to help you and your...friends..." Almost forced he slowly released his gip on her and she stepped, thankful for her newly won freedom, a step back. The other visitors looked stunned, not expecting to be seen. Mema smiled sad and added: "You wouldn´t mind waiting here while I get what is wanted, do you?" They all shock their heads looking stunned. Mema smiled sadly and rushed in the next room.

Finally Jack turned to the Guardians looking scared: "She can see you...? How...? You´rejust my imagination...aren´t you...?" Toothiana smiled: "Seeing is believing, Jack." "And the sheila does believe" added Aster. "Ve are real" ended North. Jack almost shook his head desperatly, still trying to cling to his non-believe, but starting to –wanting or not- loosing it. He pressed his eyes together and shook his head violently. "Not real, this is all not real..." A little voice of doupt spoke up in his head: "Then why going with them? Why not ignoring everything if it´s not real?" Jack knew no answer.

Finally Mema came back with a tablet full of cookies and a cup of hot schocolate for each of her visitors. They looked surprised, again, but didn´t reject her nice offer.

"How can I find my family?" asked Jack finally. Mema got a piece of paper from behind her back, it was a map: "With this one." She gave it to him, he eyed the map suspicious: "A map? How can a stupid...?" She cut him off: "Do you want it or not?" The boy almost jumped: "Sure, sure, I want it, want it. But how can it help to find my family?" Mema smiled calm: "This is –if you might think of if you ever would think twice- a not so ordinary map. It´s a gift from an old friend of mine." Mema opened the map and spoke: "The Benetts." And suddenly a point started to develop on the paper, where Jack suspected the Sahara to be. His eyes widened in wonder while the Guardians eyed the woman suspicious. Mema ignored the strange looks she got and started to explain: "This map shows the place where on of your family members is captured by the Boogeyman, he separated them, by the way. If you´ve saved one of them, the place were the next his held will be shown. It´s going to be a difficult and dangerous trip, I have to warn you." Jack picked the map up and folded it clean: "I will still go. There´s no way to stop me." Mema eyed him sad. "I knew you would say that, even if I sometimes wish you wouldn´t" she sighted and pulled a small, ice blue tube with cream from behind her baack out. "This cream", she explained. "is very powerfull and only to be used in cases of emergincy. It can heal any of your wounds, Jack. None other person will ever be healed by it, just you. Use it wisely." She gave it to him.

Akwardly the nightbours stood there for some minutes before North interupted them: "Ve should go." Jack nodded and got the jacket he had left with Mema when he had stormed out of the house. He put the tupe in the left pocket of his jeans because in the right was still his phone and stuffed the map in the pocket of his hoodie. "Thanks, I guess...bye?" he started before turning to go. "Goodbye, Jack" Mema barely whispered. "We´ll see again. Be careful." Jack grinned and started to say easily: "We..." He was cut off by Mema, who pressed her hands on his mouth: "Never ever in forever say `We will` and even less that easily! It brings bad luck, very bad luck. It already did, once. Never say ´we will`...never." Jack nodded, shocked about her reaction. She smiled sad, released him and stepped back. "Just be careful" Mema whispered and the Guardians and Jack nodded her goodbye.

Only Sandy turned again to wave to her. Mema smiled sadly, waved back and mouthed silently to the mute Guardian "Protect him". Sandy nodded, like a silent promise. Then he turned away, catching up with the others. And Mema stood there watching them leave. "Goobye Jackson Overland Frost Benett..." she whispered, before entering her house.

 _***Searching***_

Darkness...

Jamie struggelt to stay awake only to be greeted by Pitch: "Have you slept well, Jamie?" Jamie fought to sit up, his whole body ached. "I slept so good as you can sleep with th Nightmareking as your host" he answered. The Spirit grinned: "Oh, that´s good to hear. But now the news why I allowed you to wake up. Your pathetic little brother teamed up with the Guardians to save your family, isn´t that nice?" Jamies eyes widened with fear when the Boogeyman continued: "I promise you, I will enjoy crushing them and I will personally enjoy breaking your little brothers bravery. Let´s how that works? And it´s all your fault. Then the darkness will reign." Jamie shook his head: "No, not Jack...!" He got cut off by the sand of Nightmareking: "Sweet nightmares..."

Darkness...

"But at least there´s no Darkness without light" was Jamies last thought for a very long time.

Darkness...

 _...yeay! That was a little hard to write, but hey, I did it._

 _So final question for the detectives from you: **Who is Mema?** Enjoy guessing, but you´ll have to wait until chapter 20 to know it for sure! ;-p_

 _Another question I just randomly like to know: Which pairings do you like? Maybe even OC from my story? Write me in the Reviews!_

 _And now review!_

 _More Reviews = Faster updates!_

 _Read you_

 _Little Waterboiler_

 _PS: Sorry again!_


	12. Through the desert - Dreams

_I´m bored. Bored, bored. What´s gonna a bored teenager to do?_

 _a) Play Clash of Clans until your parents take your mobile away. Check._

 _b) Watch Danny Phantom until you´re through and got dozens of ideas. Check._

 _c) Read some stories. Check._

 _d) Finally write the idea for the new chapter down that´s been in your head since last week. ..._

 _And here it is, the next chapter! Long waited long wanted and here it is! Hope you like it...It´s got a little longer than wanted... But first the Quiz: **Who is Mema?**  
_

 _I got some pretty good guesses and I can say one of them is right! But I won´t say which one! So keep guessing! Here are the possibilities!  
_

a) TyanataDraven: Mema is Jacks sister.

b) PlaidOtaku: Mema is either Mother Nature or Wind.

c) Guest: Mema is Jacks mother.

d) FrozenElsa: Mema is a relative of Jack.

 _So keep guessing! And now reviews!  
_

TyanataDraven: Thanks for your guess!

PlaidOtaku: Good guess, and yes, he might come back later.

KorrieChan: Hey, it´s okay. I´ve got them back now. And yeah, I don´t like pairings very much, too.

PinkCherryBlosom: Are you happy? This is longer!

Guest: Thanks for your guess, and I´m not quite sure if it´s that easy...

ROTGFANGIRL: Okay, let´s just stick with torture, I can take that. As I like to say: What doesn´t kill you only makes you stronger!

HTTYDFANGIRL: Here it is (so no need for prison)!

BodyGuardForHire: Thanks, but still no.

FrozenElsa: Your guess is very vague...but fine, let´s see if you´re right!

CookieMonster: Sorry to say, but no. *evil laugh* First you´ll have to guess right!

MIPA: *hugs back* No worries, I did survive after all. You don´t have to pity me!

ImQueenBitch: No need for that, here´s the update already!

RandomGuy: Indeed, I heard it. So stay inside of your body or I might go Ghost-hunting!

 _That´s it for now, so read, enjoy and review!_

 _Disclaimer: Would I really be here if I would own Rise of the Guardians?_

 **Chapter 12: Through the Desert – Dreams**

 _The Overlandlake was finally frozen over. It was an amazing sight. And he couldn´t help but admit that it was nice, he felt like this was how the lake should be. Jack carefully guided himself through the snowed landskape until his feet touched the frozen water. He would finally be able to iceskate on it! Smiling brightly to himself the teenger carefully stepped on the ice. On step, another, too bad he hadn´t taken his skates with him, it would have been so much more fun! And with that thought the boy slipped and crashed on the hard ground._

 _"_ _Ouch!" he muttered, angry at himself cursing silently, when suddenly a hand reached out for him to help him. Thankfully Jack grabbed it only to see a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a brown cloak and brown trousers. And with that Jack freaked out. The boy had his face! The strange teen grinned happily and ignored the mood of his fellow teen: "You should be more careful, or you might hurt yourself." Jack gulped and nodded, too shocked to do anything else. The boy grinned and continued: "Well, I´m for I-don´t-know-how-long here and it sometimes gets little lonely if you´re all by yourself. You have no idea how happy I am that finally I´ve got someone to talk with! Normally I would just talk with my sister but she is not here. I was all alone but now that you´re here I´m not anymore." Jack nodded, still not knowing what to say to the boy who resembled himself that much. But to the boy it didn´t seem to matter: "I´m Jackson Overland, by the way. But you can call me Jack, everyone does. What is your name?"_

 _Jack stared at the Overland-Boy in shock and shook his head: "No, no, no. There has to be a freaking mistake, you´re freaking dead since threehundred years!" "Are you sure?" asked the other boy calmly and then the world turned and everything went white._

 _***Searching***_

With a startled yelp Jack shot up from his dream, needing some seconds to get back to reality. He was in the sleigh and the Guardians watched him carefully. "Are you okay?" asked Tooth in a caring tone. "You fell asleep during the ride and because North forgot his snowglobe we had a long way to travel so we let you sleep. Are you alright?" The teen eyed here worried esspression and shrugged: "I´m fine,thanks." While the other Guardians seemed to be fine with that statement, Sandy still watched he boy with care: He was after all the Guardian of dreams and this was clearly no normal dream!

"When will we arrive?" asked Jack –who climbed over the freaked Easter Bunny to the front- North who lead the sleigh. "Soon" answered Santa Claus and pointed on the map. "See? Here´s the Sahara on the map and we´ll be..."

Suddenly a big shake went throgh the whole sleigh sending it together with its passengers and the rendeirs flying down. "What the hell is happening?!" screamed Jack with panic in his voice over the chaos. Aster gulped before screaming back: "I think it´s some kind of magic block a-..." The rest coldn´t be heard anymore because Jack suddenly felt a huge pain on the back of his head and then everything went blank.

 _***Searching***_

 _When Jack opened his eyes again he found himself lying on the edge of the the frozen over Overlandlake. Carefully he sat up and stared around him, the snowwhite landskape, the beautiful decorated trees, the sparkling lake. He carefully got up and looked around for a sign of the Overland-Boy, but there was no one."Hello?" he asked carefully, before slowly stepping on the lake again. "Is someone here?" When he reached the mid of the lake he heard something land behind him, but when he turned, no one was there. "Hello?" he asked fearfully._

 _And then, suddenly a voice said: "You should believe, or it might be too late." Jack tripped over his own feet and landed on his butt. His eyes darted around while he asked: "Who is there?! Show yourself!" The voice chuckeled and continued: "You bet, I would love to. But in order to see, you have to believe, don´t you?" Jack went pale when he recognized the voice: It sounded like him! And now if he thought about it, the voice sounded like the Overland-boy, too. Who the hell was that person? "Are you a Spirit?" he asked carefully. The voice answered: "What do you believe?" "I don´t know...anymore" anwered Jack and sighted. Hugging his knees and ignoring the cold he whispered: "I don´t know."_

 _He looked in the direction he knew where Burgess and his house was. "My whole life is right now just confusing. I see things I know from my parents are not real. But my older siblings say they are! And my best friend always says everything is possible. Could it be? Could it be possible for Spirits, Ghosts and Myths to be real? I´m not sure what to think anymore." He sighted and closed his eyes. "I travel with them to rescue my family who are kidnapped by one of them. And Mema says, she can see them, too. Hell, I even am friends with a freaking Winter Spirit! Everything in me tells me to trust the Guardians, to believe them, to believe in them. Still, I somehow can´t. There´s something inside of me that is blocking everything! I try to come up wih a logic answer even though I know this answer is een more insane! What to believe, what not? What is real, what is not? What to believe? I want to believe." He sobbed and something broke inside of him, letting warmth fill him. "I want to believe..."_

 _Suddenly a cold hand laid on his shoulder. With a started yelp the teen looked up and met ice-blue eyes, snowhite hair and a warm smile. And without asking the boy knew who it was: "You...You are Jack Frost, aren´t you? Spirit of Winter, Guardain of Fun." His eyes searched for the staff in the Spirits other hand: "What do you do here?" The Spirit smiled and kneeled in front of the boy: "It isn´t your faault that you didn´t believe for a long time. But you managed to break the spell. Now that you believe, everything is going to be alright. I know it and as you believe in me, I believe in you. You can do it. You can safe your family, Jack. Just believe." Everything started fading again. Jack jumped up and screamed for the Spirit of Winter: "Hey, wait! I´ve got questions, don´t go!" The voice of the Spirit just asked: "What do you believe?" And leaving the teen alone with the question, everything went white again._

 _***Searching***_

With a gasp the teen sat up, only to be greeted with a giantic headache. He blinked, trying to stop the world from spinning. Only to be greeted with a freaked out Baby Tooth. She twirbed something he still didn´t understand and then she flew away to inform her mother the teen was awake. Jack stood up and hissed in pain while his head throbbed. On the back of his head was a huge bloody gap and Jack had to fight once again to keep conscious. He slowly sat down again on the sandy ground and cursed his luck.

Soon the other Guardians were there and North sighed before explaining: "The sleigh crashed down because of a magical barrier in the air." "We think that ratbag has placed it there" added Aster. "And now sleigh is completely destroyed" continud North. Aster nodded and sighed: "And because of all the sand I can´t use my tunnels." Tooth flinched a little bit before ending: "And North has forgotten his snowglobe and because of the wind Sandy can´t use his dreamsand to get us out of here so now we´re stuck. If we want to continue our journey it has to be by foot...or in my case wings." Sandy nodded in agreement. Jack facepalmed before saying sarcastic: "Amazing. I´m stuck with Spirits who can´t use their powers in a freaking desert without any resourses. Just great!" He sighted before getting the tube with the cream out and putting some of it on the back of his head on the wound: "I guess this counts as case of emergency." He shuttered when a cld rush went through his whole body and at the same time the headache started to lessen. After closing the tube again and putting it back in his pocket, the little group started walking in the direction where they hoped the wanted place might be.

What Jack didn´t know but the Guardians knew, was tat the wound had closed and completely disappeared, leaving a only a cold chill in the body of the boy. A chill making him able to tolerate the cold nights of the Sahara but causing great discomfort, even more than normal, on the hot days. And so it happened that on the second day in the huge desert the poor boy completely passed out, having to be carried by North. At least the Sandman tried to make sure the boy had nice dreams while he was unconscious, only to find his work interrupted by something. That was when Sandy went to investigate.

 _***Searching***_

 _Jack had thought he couldn´t feel worse than he already did. But now he knew he was wrong. He had a throbbing headache, every single bone in his body burnt like it was on fire and sand was rubbing everywhere. But the worst was the thirst. It drove him crazy. But he couldn´t do anything against it. Just lie in the fresh snow and...stop. Jacks eyes went wide when he recognized the place he was...again. Grabbing a fist full of snow and stuffing it in his mouth only to find no relief was really bad. So it was just a dream, again. Jack glanced at the shimmering surface of the Overandlake and sighted. Did he even want to go out there? What would his subconscious show him this time? He didn´t want to know, but he had to gat back into the real world so he just had to get over with it._

 _In the middle of the lake stood a giantic mirror, reflecting the snowwhite landscape. Jack glanced lazely inside of it before trying to get his messy hair in some order, only to have the result of it looking even messier. Jack sighed and so did the person suddenly standing behind him: "This is hopeless. You were never able to get it look right, and you will never." Jack turned surprised around only to look at a little girl. "Trust me, I know it" added the child. She looked around the age of eight and had shoulderlengh brown hair. She had big, innocent brown eyes and some small freckles on her checks. She wore an old, brown dress and ice-scates. Jack looked at her confused before he cought himself and smiled: "Who are you?"_

 _The girl grinned and reminded Jack on Jamie. He shok it off while the girl asked: "_ What do you believe _?" Jack shrugged and threw a glance in the mirror: "I don´t know, that´s why I ask..." He stopped himself when he saw the image of the Spirit of Winter look back at him. He yelped in surprise and stumbeld a few steps back: "What the hell just happened? This isn´t a normal mirror, is it?" The girl giggled before asking: "_ Are you sure _?" "Of course I am!" snapped the teen. "My reflection shouldn´t be the one of the Spi-...oh" When the teen had glanced at his reflection again, it had changed to the one of Jackson Overland. "What the...?Is this thing broken that it shows the wrong person?" The little girl smiled and stepped next to Jack. "This mirror only shows who you are and no one else" she explained and for a moment it seemed like her reflection showed a woman wearing a wooden mask. In the blink of an eye the reflection changed back to the one of a young girl. The girl turned back to Jack and asked with a neutral expression: "So the real question to ask is:_ Who are you _?" With a big smile on her small face the girl faded, leaving a confused and upset teen on the frozen Overlandlake._

 _***Searching***_

 _Sandy didn´t expect what he saw when he entered Jacks dream. He was in a small room with a door to the outside, where he thought to see the Overlandlake. Suddenly a small girl appeared in front of him. She didn´t seem shocked that he was there, more likely relived. "Right on time Sandman" she smiled. "You should go out there and talk to him. He´ll believe." A questionmark appeared over the head of the golden man. Th girl laughed: "Don´t worry, I´m no harm to him or someone else. That I´m here is just a little trick shown to me by an old friend of mine. Sandys eyes went wide with understanding and his sand formed a new picture over his head. The girl looked at him proudly and nodded: "So you´ve figured it out, Sandman. So please, I´ve already said it and I´ll say it again: Protect my brother." And with a warm smile the girl left the dreams of Jack. Sandy smiled, too, before he turned to the door to help Jack with his identity crisis._

 _***Searching***_

 _"_ _Who am I? What do I belive? Am I sure?" Jack whispered. The poor boy didn´t know what to think anymore until Sandy stepped to him and laid a hand on the teens shoulder. When the boy looked up, his eyes went wide: "S...Sandy? What are you doing here?" The little man looked a little intrigued, but then Jack remembered why: "Oh right, stupid me. Guardian of dreams, right?" Sandy nodded before gesturing at the boy. "And about me?" the teen looked away. He sighted before explaining: "If you would have asked me a little earlier I would have said: I´m Jack Benett, and Myths don´t exist. But now I´m not so sure anymore. To say the trueth I don´t know what to think anymore. Some kid I am. Just some days before I would have laughed about this questions."_

 _Sandy sighed before writing in golden letters over his head: "_ _You are Jack Benett and be sure that you´ll always be you. And nothing is ever going to change that. But that does not mean, that you can not be someone else. You have to decide for yourself who you want to be. And you can be sure, that your family and friends will always be there for you to help and to guide you. We Guardians ,of course, too. And what you believe is only for you to decide and no one else can force you to believe anything._ _" Sandy smiled warmly when Jack endet to read. The teen closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to calm himself. Then a brown and a blue eye looked at the Sandman: "Thank you, Sandy. I think I needed that. I guess the bump on my head messed more with me than I have thought. But now I know what I believe, Sandy. I believe that we can do it, that we can defeat the Boogeyman and safe my family. And I believe in Dreams..."_

 _***Searching***_

And on the globe a small golden light started to glow where the Sahara was.

 _And cut! Next chapter is wonder, so keep reviewing!_

 _More Reviews = Faster Updates_

 _And now the quiz is still open: **Who is Mema?** Keep guessing!_

 _Till next time_

 _Little Waterboiler_


End file.
